In My Dreams
by hoLLywOOdgrrl
Summary: Lilly Truscott is engaged to Matt Marshall. But now Lilly and her ex are starting to have strange dreams that just might bring the two back together…Lilly/Joe RE-POST! THIS FIC IS LEGAL!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-post of the first story I ever wrote on fanfiction. It actually was unfairly deleted a few weeks ago. Before it got deleted, it had close to 500 reviews, thousands of views, and a very good number of alerts and favorites. I just wanted to post it again for everyone who loves this story and for those who have never read it. **

**Thank you all so much for your kindness and support!**

_**Summary: Lilly Truscott is engaged to Matt Marshall. But now Lilly and her ex are starting to have strange dreams that just might bring the two back together…Lilly/Joe**_

_**A/N: I know there are already a ton of Lilly/Joe stories out there, but I couldn't help myself. I am completely in love with this pairing!**_

_**Ages: Lilly, Miley, Nick, Oliver - 22**_

_**Joe – 25**_

_**Matt – 23**_

_**Kevin – 27**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers, no matter how much I wish I did.**_

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

"_Weeeee!" Lilly screamed as she spun around in circles in the pouring rain. Her fiancée Matt was laughing at her a few feet away, but he soon joined her. Together they spun around like they were kids again._

"_I'm so dizzy!" Lilly sputtered as she stopped spinning. Her hands flew to her head as she tried to orient herself. Her legs and her head were no longer functioning together. Matt laughed as he watched her and he walked over to her and put his arms around her in an attempt to stop her dizziness._

"_Matt, stop spinning me or else I will puke!"_

"_I'm not moving," Matt replied as he cradled his wife to be. Lilly's head finally became oriented and the world stopped spinning. She felt warm breath against her and it was a nice contrast from the freezing rain that was currently being dumped on her. This embrace was so comfortingly familiar, yet it felt different from was she became used to as Matt's. Lilly took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Being here, like this with him, it just felt so right. She knew that she wanted to be here, with this boy, forever. _

"_I love you Lilly," a soft voice whispered into her ear._

"_I love you too," said Lilly. A gentle hand cupped her chin and tilted it towards his face. Lilly peeked her eyes open, a smile beginning to play on her lips. But the face she saw was not Matt Marshall's._

_It belonged to Joe Jonas._

Lilly's eyes shot open and she bolted upright, panting heavily. "Oh God, it was just a dream," she thought to herself and she checked the clock beside the bed. 5:21.

"What's wrong Lil?" Matt asked groggily.

"Oh nothings wrong, just had a weird dream is all," Lilly answered, her heart finally slowing to a normal pace.

"Oh ok, well lay back down and sleep, we still have about a half hour or so of quality sleep time," Matt said as he laid back down and closed his eyes. Lilly sighed. She was definitely to wired from her dream to sleep anymore. It just felt so, so _real_. She shook her head and stood up.

"Nah I'm just going to take a shower now," Lilly told Matt, but he was already asleep. Lilly padded across the floor to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. She hopped into the shower and tried to get the dream out of her mind. But she couldn't. Why would she have this dream now? She hadn't even thought of or heard about Joe in years. She was just a little too busy having a career and falling in love with Matt.

She got out of the shower, toweled off, and blow-dried her hair. When she finished, she put on her clothes for work and put on her makeup. She then went downstairs and began to make breakfast for herself and Matt. As she was scrambling some eggs, all that was on her mind was Joe. Much to her dismay, she just couldn't shake the dream. Suddenly Lilly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and soft lips kiss her neck.

"Joe…," she began and Matt pulled away from her. Lilly's eyes bugged out as she realized what she said and she quickly spun around to see Matt's shocked and confused face. Matt knew all about Joe and Lilly knew that he wasn't his favorite person in the world. She also knew that she just made huge mistake, with Joe being on her mind all morning from the dream, and she needed to think of something fast.

"I meant, would you like a cup of joe?" Lilly asked, nodding over to the coffee pot. Matt arched an eyebrow at her and then shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll just have some orange juice," he said as he walked over to the refrigerator. Lilly mentally slapped herself in the face. How could she of just said that? She needed to get this dream and this boy out of her head ASAP. She needed to talk to someone, but not while Matt was in the house. He would probably have a shit fit if he knew about Lilly's romantic dream about Joe.

"Here's your eggs honey. I would love to eat with you, but I have to get to the office early to, uh, finish my article," Lilly lied. She hated lying, especially to her fiancée. But she could never explain this to Matt. He wouldn't understand. Hell she didn't even understand.

"Alright babe," Matt said as he handed Lilly her car keys and walked her to the door. "I love you".

"I love you too," Lilly responded as she tilted her head up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Lilly walked through the door of her office building. She worked for the women's magazine _Intuition._ Since it was only 7:10 and she didn't really need to be there until 8:00, she had time to kill. She knew exactly whom she needed to call. Her best friend in the entire world, Miley Stewart. She picked up the telephone receiver and dialed her number.

"Hello?" said a sleepy Miley.

"Miley? Hey its Lilly, sorry to call so early but it's important".

"It better be Lils, its only 7:10!" Miley said. Lilly giggled to herself a little. Miley was always slightly grouchy in the morning.

"I had this, this dream last night," Lilly began, but was interrupted.

"So was I until you called!" Miley hollered.

"Miley please, this is important and it has been bothering me all morning! And now I'm really not in the mood to deal with your morning grouchiness! " Lilly pleaded.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," Miley apologized. "I'll be good".

"Thanks. Ok well like I said, I had this dream last night and, well, I don't know exactly what to make of it," Lilly said.

"Tell me about the dream and maybe I could help you," Miley said.

"Alright, well, it might sound a bit strange…and random. But remember I don't control my dreams, unless it was a lucid dream, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't, because if it was then I-"

"Lilly! Stop! Out with the story! It's early and I'm beginning to feel the grouchiness creep back in!" Miley cried out.

"Sorry! Ok well it started out with Matt and I spinning around and laughing together in the pouring rain, and-"

"Awww how romantic!" Miley sighed.

"Miley! You promised to be good! That means no interruptions!" Lilly said exasperated.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"And then he pulled me into his arms and we just stood there holding each other. He said 'I love you' and then I said 'I love you too'. Right when we were about to kiss, I looked up and it wasn't Matt! It was _Joe!_" Lilly said breathlessly. She waited for a reply but all she got was silence. "Miley? Miley are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Miley whispered.

"Well, do you see my problem? I had a loving and romantic dream about my ex-boyfriend Joe Jonas, whom I haven't even spoke to, heard from, or thought about in like 4 years! This dream has to mean something!" Lilly said, trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Wow, well I see why you should be worried. But maybe it doesn't mean anything. Maybe you just had a great dream about your hot ex-boyfriend and that's that," Miley reasoned.

"Ugh, or maybe it did mean something. Miley, the dream felt so _real_. And in the dream, when I realized it wasn't Matt, who is my freakin fiancée mind you, I wasn't upset. I felt…I felt…I don't know," Lilly said shaking her head.

"Relief, joy?" Miley suggested.

"Maybe a little of both," Lilly said quietly.

"Whoa, you do have a problem Lilly! Which hot guy do I want to be with more?" Miley said sarcastically.

"Miley!" Lilly growled angrily.

"Kidding, kidding! Well, at least it was just a dream right?" Miley said.

Lilly sighed. "Right. It was just a dream". But Lilly couldn't help but think that it was more. The aching, knowing feeling in her heart just wouldn't leave her alone.

_**A/N: Well that was the first chapter to my very first fanfiction! YAY! I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did (or even if you didn't) let me know what you like about it in a review. You know what to do! I'm honored that you took the time to read my story and I'd be really honored if you reviewed. Thanks I love you all!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**hoLLywOOdgrrl**_


	2. Chapter 2

****

**This is a re-post of the first story I ever wrote on fanfiction. It actually was unfairly deleted a few weeks ago. Before it got deleted, it had close to 500 reviews, thousands of views, and a very good number of alerts and favorites. I just wanted to post it again for everyone who loves this story and for those who have never read it. **

**Thank you all so much for your kindness and support! **

_**By the way: Miley is no longer Hannah Montana. Since she is 22 in the story, she is a little too old to be parading around in a blonde wig on Disney Channel. So she is just relaxing at home and enjoying the wealth that she earned as Hannah Montana.**_

_**Also The Jonas Brothers are no longer a band in the story. (I know I know. It breaks my heart to think about them breaking up too.) Nick went solo, Joe is acting, and Kevin, well Kevin's not really doing anything at the moment. (Cue the chorus of awwww's.) I love Kevin, but I just can't think of anything for him to do.**_

_**Now, On With The Story!!**_

_**Disclaimers: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! **__**I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers, no matter how much I wish I did.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Joe casually walked along the beach around dawn. He couldn't sleep so he decided to go down to the beach to mellow himself out. There were a handful of surfers out in the water already. Every surfer knew that these early hours were when there were the best waves.

_When he came upon a good place to sit, he plopped down and took off his shoes. He sat there for a few minutes just watching the surfers when a certain one caught his eye. This surfer was no guy though, it was definitely a girl. She lay delicately on her board waiting for the perfect wave. When she saw it, she paddled furiously out to it and turned around. She stood up at the precise moment and rode the wave expertly until it died._

_Joe had his mouth open in awe as he watched her. He was still thinking about who she was when he noticed that the girl was jogging out of the ocean with her board under her arm. As she came closer, He recognized her immediately._

_With her big, gorgeous eyes that were bluer than any ocean, her petite body, and her wet, long, dark blonde hair plastered to her cheeks, she was like no other girl he had ever seen before. She was a goddess in his eyes. Joe felt silly that he didn't recognize her sooner._

_This girl was none other than Lilly Truscott, his Lilly._

_As she walked up to him, it seemed as if she was going in slow motion._

"_Joe," she called out to him. Her hands disappeared behind her back as she zipped down her wetsuit and pulled it down to her waist, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Joe gulped and struggled to keep his eyes on her face._

"_Joe," she called out once more. She reached her hands out towards him. "Joe…"_

"JOE!" Kevin shouted as he barged into Joe's bedroom. Joe snapped awake.

"Whoa!! Jeez, you could have warned me that your friend was _up_ to play!" Kevin shrieked as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Joe looked down and realized that his blankets were down by his ankles and that his friend was indeed up to play.

"Dammit, Kevin! Would it kill you to knock?" Joe shouted as he blushed furiously and pulled his blankets up to hide his obvious arousal from the dream. He was beginning to regret agreeing to share a condo with Kevin in Wyckoff.

"Sorry dude, but I didn't know that you got busy so early in the morning," Kevin smirked. Joe just about glared a hole through Kevin's forehead.

"What exactly did you want again?" Joe seethed.

"Oh Nick is on the phone. He wants to talk to you," Kevin replied as he entered the threshold and handed Joe the phone.

"Thanks. Now get out," Joe snapped. Kevin pretended like he was insulted and strode out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" Joe said.

"Joe! I haven't talked to you in so long! How's it going?" Nick yelled into his cell phone. Joe winced and held the receiver out about 6 inches from his ear.

"It's going alright, I guess," Joe said as he shifted uncomfortably. His arousal had yet to go down. "How's L.A.?"

"Oh man, it's great. I just got back from a CD signing which was cool. And the weather is amazing! Another 75 degree sunny day!" Nick said cheerily. Joe grunted. "How's the weather up in Wyckoff?"

"Oh another 60 degree overcast day! With a possible rain shower in the afternoon!" Joe said sarcastically, mimicking his brother's cheeriness.

"Joe, what's bothering you?" Nick wondered. Joe sighed. His little brother's knack for knowing people's emotions was starting to really bug him.

"Nothing is bothering me, why would you ask that?" Joe growled into the phone.

"Maybe because of your tone and my little emotion-sensing gift?" Nick smiled.

"Nothing dude just lay off," Joe pleaded.

"You know, you shouldn't keep things bottled up. It's not healthy. And it's definitely not a good idea for someone like you, with your explosive personality and all, to keep whatever is on your mind to yourself. So spill," Nick commanded. Joe groaned. Nick and his stupid psychology or self-help books or whatever it was that he read.

"Fine. If I tell you will you shut up?" Joe asked.

"Yup."

"Ok. I had another weird dream last night," Joe said.

"About Lilly?" Nick questioned.

"No about Richard Simmons. Of course about Lilly, you dumbass!" Joe snapped.

"Relax dude, I'm sorry. Do you realize that that's your 4th consecutive dream about Lilly this week?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I know. I don't know why," Joe lied. In truth, he had been having weird dreams about Lilly for much more than a week. It was more like a year. Or two. She was all he could think about. Ever since they broke up 4 years ago, he's regretted it. He was beginning to move on he forget about her until she started dating Matt Marshall. That was when he and Kevin moved to back Wyckoff. He just couldn't handle seeing her with another guy. It broke his heart.

"So tell me about it," Nick said, snapping Joe back into reality.

"Oh the dream right. Well I was at the beach watching all of the surfers when I realized that one of them was Lilly. She started walking towards me in slow motion and unzipped her wetsuit. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it. And that's when Kevin woke me up," Joe explained. He shuddered at the embarrassing moment that happened minutes ago when Kevin saw _it_ through his boxers. He looked down and, hallelujah, it was gone.

"Nothing under her wetsuit huh?" Nick thought aloud. "That must have been a sight." Joe was silent on the other end, fuming. Nick noticed. "I mean, uh, what do you think you should do about this?"

Joe sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea."

"Do you think she's still with that Matt guy?" Nick wondered.

"I have no idea," Joe repeated.

"I have an idea to get your mind off Lilly. Why don't you come to L.A. for awhile and try to find another acting gig? You could live with me," Nick offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think I'm in the right state of mind to be acting right now," Joe stated. He lay back down onto his pillow. The two brothers were silent on the phone for a while until Joe had a revelation. He sprang out of bed.

"Nick, I know exactly what I have to do, what I'm going to do," Joe stated firmly. "And don't worry, I'll visit you."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about Joe? What do you have to do? Why are you visiting me?" Nick questioned, confused. Joe wasn't paying attention. He was buzzing about his idea and about the plan that was unfolding in his brain.

"Joe? Jooooeeeee!" Nick screamed.

"What?" Joe asked when he remembered that Nick was still on the phone.

"What are you doing?" Nick repeated. Joe grinned for the first time in months.

"I'm going to Malibu."

* * *

**Thanks again for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts! I was really shocked about the number of people who are so interested in this story the second time around. It's an awesome feeling.**

_**XOXO**_

_**Deni**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a re-post of the first story I ever wrote on fanfiction. It actually was unfairly deleted a few weeks ago. Before it got deleted, it had close to 500 reviews, thousands of views, and a very good number of alerts and favorites. I just wanted to post it again for everyone who loves this story and for those who have never read it. **

**Thank you all so much for your kindness and support!**

**_Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers, no matter how much I wish I did._**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

"Great spaghetti babe," Matt said as he swallowed a mouthful. Lilly smiled.

"Thank you. I knew it was your favorite," Lilly responded as she twirled her fork in the noodles.

"So what do you want to do after dinner?" Matt asked as he smirked suggestively. Lilly didn't notice.

"There's a new episode of _Gossip Girl_ on tonight that I'm dying to watch," said Lilly. Matt's smirk faltered. "Oh you can watch it with me," Lilly added.

"Um, ok," Matt said frowning to himself. Lilly pushed away from the table and brought her and Matt's plates to the sink. After cleaning them she met Matt on the couch. Matt slipped his arm around Lilly as she snuggled into his chest. She had actually been in a great mood lately. She hadn't had a Joe dream since the first one, which was about two weeks ago. She decided to forget about it and to focus in again on her life with Matt.

Lilly looked up at him and smiled. Matt leaned down and kissed her. He slipped his hands behind her head, beginning to deepen the kiss when she pulled away.

"The show is starting!" Lilly squealed. Matt sighed and focused on the television screen with Lilly.

_40 minutes later_

As the show progressed, Lilly was becoming more and more tired. Soon her eyelids began to droop and that was when she knew it was time for her to go to bed.

"Honey, I'm really tired; I'm gonna go to bed," Lilly told Matt.

"Ok," was all Matt said. He was leaning forward slightly, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Are you coming?" Lilly asked.

"Nah, I'll be up when the show's over," Matt said, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Um, ok," Lilly said, a little confused. Matt hated _Gossip Girl_. "He probably just likes looking at Blake Lively," Lilly thought to herself. She went upstairs and into their bedroom. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She almost immediately fell asleep.

Lilly had just come out of the water with her board under her arm. She wrung the water out of her hair with hair free and hand.

"_The waves were awesome today! Such a good workout!" Lilly thought to herself. GRRRRR. "Yikes I better get something to eat." She switched directions and headed over toward Rico's. As she neared she saw that it was pretty crowded. She finally found an open stool and sat down quickly. _

"_I'll have a peach-mango smoothie please," Lilly ordered, putting $4 on the counter. In a few minutes, she had her smoothie and she sucked on the straw hungrily. Lilly looked around at the beach. Something wasn't right. It had been so incredibly crowded just a second ago and now, it was completely deserted._

"_What the hell?" Lilly said aloud as she swiveled in the stool, looking all around her. "Hello?" Lilly started to panic. _

_There were a ton of questions floating around in her head. "Where did everyone go? Was there a storm coming? No, it was sunny out, not a cloud in the sky."_

_Lilly sighed and turned back toward her smoothie. "Oh well, more beach to myself."_

"_Excuse me is this seat taken?"_

_Lilly jumped at the sound of a voice. She turned around to see who the voice belonged to and almost choked on her smoothie when she saw who it was._

"_Hey Lilly," said Joe Jonas, who just smirked at her shocked expression._

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Lilly groaned inwardly to herself at the alarm clock. Then the dream sunk in.

"Oh my god," Lilly groaned again. "I had another Joe dream."

Joe walked out of the airport's automatic sliding doors and was greeted with a blast of warm Malibu sun. "Man, I should not of worn a sweatshirt and jeans," he thought to himself as he looked down at his attire. He immediately took off his sweatshirt. He then walked over to a parked taxicab and got inside as the driver loaded his belongings, which consisted of only one single duffel bag, into the trunk.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked as he got inside. Joe frowned. He didn't know exactly where Lilly lived now. That could be a problem. So he just told the cab driver the address he knew, the address of the house where he used to go all the time.

Lilly's childhood home.

"164 Oceanside Circle," he told him. She probably didn't live with her parents anymore, but he had to try. Besides, he didn't know where else to go.

Lilly sat at the kitchen table, typing on her laptop furiously. She was working on her latest article for _Intuition._ Her article for the month was about giving love advice to women in need of it.

How ironic.

Lilly was really in to it; letting the words flow from her brain to her fingers, which showed up on her laptop screen. She needed to be doing something at all times, to keep a certain boy out of her mind. She was so in to it that she jumped when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said a little peeved.

"Hey Lil-lay, how's it going?" Oliver greeted.

"Oliver can I call you back? I was in the middle of my article for work," she told him hastily.

"No actually you can't. You see, Miley and I were just about to head over to Rico's to grab some lunch and we wanted to know if you wanted to come," Oliver responded.

"Oh well, that's nice of you to invite me, but-"

"No! No buts, you're coming with us, I haven't seen you in so long," Oliver said, cutting her off. "Plus, we need all three of the musketeers." Lilly smiled slightly at that. She then heard a muffled voice, followed by Oliver mumbling something, followed by a high-pitched "Ow!"

"Lilly? You have to come with us! Don't leave me all alone with this donut or else I'll go crazy!" Miley pleaded into the phone. Lilly smile turned into a full out grin when she heard Miley use Oliver's childhood nickname.

"Can't I finish my article first?" Lilly asked.

"No, now meet us at Rico's in 15 minutes or else we might just have to do illegal things to you," Miley warned as she hung up the phone.

"My friends," Lilly thought, "So mature." She closed her laptop anyway and went upstairs to change out of her pajama pants. She changed into jean capris and a light blue floral babydoll tank., since it was uncharacteristically warm for January. She slipped her feet into her flip flops and walked back downstairs where she found Matt in front of the TV yelling at his favorite football team.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU BLIND? #23 WAS WIDE OPEN!" Matt hollered at the screen. Lilly walked over to him.

"I'm meeting Miley and Oliver over at Rico's ok? I'll be back in a couple of hours," Lilly told him.

"NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Matt yelled. Lilly was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What? Oh Lilly, not you! I was yelling at the game," Matt explained.

"Oh, right. You better have been," Lilly said, relaxing. Matt stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Have fun," he told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks," Lilly said, returning the hug from her fiancée. They let go of each other and Lilly walked out of the house and towards the beach.

As the taxi pulled onto Lilly's street, Joe suddenly became very nervous. Negative thoughts began to swim in his brain. "What am I going to say? Does she even remember me? What if she doesn't want me there? Why am I even here?" Before he had the chance to mentally answer any of the questions, the cab came to a halt.

"We're here," the driver announced as he opened the door to get to the trunk. Joe gulped and slowly opened the door. Once he was out of the taxi, the diver handed him his duffel bag and Joe handed him his cash.

After the taxi drove off, Joe looked up towards Lilly's house and gulped again. Memories were beginning to flow back to him: hanging out at Lilly's house with his brothers, and Miley and Oliver, watching movies with just him and Lilly while sharing a blanket, the time he fell down her stairs when he was chasing her, kissing her on her doorstep after dates…

Joe shook his head, clearing it before he rang the doorbell. He reached out his hand towards the button, but he was shaking too much to actually press it. "Come on Joe, grow some and just ring the stupid doorbell," he muttered under his breath.

He pushed it. The bell rang. He heard footsteps. The door unlocked. Joe felt like he wanted to puke. It opened.

In the doorway stood Mr. Truscott.

"Whatever you're selling, we don't want any," Mr. Truscott said, eyeing Joe's duffel bag. Joe just stood there like a deer in headlights. Mr. Truscott obviously didn't remember who he was. That was to be expected. He didn't like Joe very much and was never kind enough to even pretend he did.

As he began to close the door, Joe spoke. "Sir, uh, Mr. Truscott? It's J-Joe Jonas, remember me?" Joe stammered. Mr. Truscott scrunched his face in thought and when it clicked, he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Unfortunately I do remember you. What are you doing on my doorstep?" he demanded.

"Um, I was just wondering if Lil-" Joe was cut off.

"What if Lilly is here?" Mr. Truscott chuckled to himself darkly. "You were wondering if Lilly as here?"

"Well, y-yes sir," Joe stammered once more.

"You're serious?" he asked. Joe nodded lamely. "Lilly moved out of here three years ago." Joe was disappointed, but not surprised.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Joe asked. Mr. Truscott scoffed.

"Of course I know where you can find her, but I ain't gonna tell you," Mr. Truscott sneered. Joe's face crumpled. Why did Lilly's dad hate him so much? It's not like he ever did anything to hurt his daughter.

"Please, sir, I need to see her, to talk to her. Please," Joe pleaded. It didn't soften Mr. Truscott.

"Sorry boy, but she doesn't want to see you. She's moved on," Mr. Truscott informed him. "So go on home, you're just wasting your time, and mine." With that he slammed the door in Joe's face. Joe felt his eyes begin to well up. He knew he shouldn't listen or trust what Mr. Truscott says, but he couldn't help it. The tears silently began to fall as he turned around and walked toward the beach.

"You did what?!" Lilly gasped as Miley doubled over laughing. Lilly was staring at Oliver waiting for an explanation.

"Well I needed to get to the shoe store to get a pair of the new Nike's before the mall closed, so I ran to the escalator. What I didn't notice was that my pants were extremely long. When I got on the escalator, my pants got caught in it! They had to shut it down and call the fire department. It caused a huge scene and I had to take off my pants in the middle of the mall," Oliver explained as Lilly started to crack up along with Miley.

"I'm so glad you guys find my embarrassment funny," Oliver said, slumping in his chair and pouting.

"Well…sorry…but…its…just…you…mall…no pants!" Miley said between giggles. She bust out laughing again towards the end of her sentence. Suddenly Miley ceased laughing. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped. Lilly stopped laughing to see what she was looking at and turned her around. Lilly's reaction was similar to Miley's. She was not expecting anything this huge.

For in front of her eyes stood the boy she couldn't get off of her mind for the past couple of weeks. A boy she knew four years ago. That boy was standing here, staring back at her.

A boy named Joe Jonas.

* * *

**Thanks again for the love! If any of you were wondering, I will be updating my story, _It All Started With A Sweatshirt_, over Thanksgiving break which is not next week, but the week after. I'm so very sorry for not updating sooner!**

**And thank you so much for those of you who reviewed last chapter. You rock!**

**XOXO**

**Deni**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**This is a re-post of the first story I ever wrote on fanfiction. It actually was unfairly deleted a few weeks ago. Before it got deleted, it had close to 500 reviews, thousands of views, and a very good number of alerts and favorites. I just wanted to post it again for everyone who loves this story and for those who have never read it. **

**Thank you all so much for your kindness and support!**

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy girlies! And guys? Maybe?**

**_Disclaimer: _ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! _I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers, but if I did they would be chained to my bed…permanently._**Chapter 4

* * *

Third Person POV

Lilly gaped at Joe, who was standing just a few feet away. Miley noticed that Lilly's mouth was slightly ajar. Before Lilly could do or say anything embarrassing, Miley jumped up from her chair.

"Joe!" she cried as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. Joe jumped slightly at Miley's outburst and took his eyes off of Lilly, but only for a second, and returned her hug.

"Hey," he said, still looking at Lilly. Miley stepped back, her eyes flickering between Lilly and Joe's faces. Neither of them blinked; it was as if they thought if they did, the other would disappear.

"Hey dude what's up?" Oliver said as he began walking towards Joe. Miley grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't," she whispered fiercely. "Come on Oliver, we're leaving." She gave Lilly a small smile, even though she wasn't looking, and walked away with a sulking Oliver in tow.

The staring between Joe and Lilly went on for another minute before Joe cleared his throat.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the empty seat beside her. Lilly gulped and nodded. Her eyes followed him as he sat down.

"How have you been?" he asked. Lilly found that she was melting into his big brown eyes. She shrugged, but didn't say anything.

Joe silently evaluated her. She was even more beautiful then he remembered, if that was possible. She had grown her hair long and she was slightly tan. He also noted that she was wearing a floral tank top and a bit of makeup. She must have grown out of her tomboy phase.

Lilly was also evaluating Joe. He had grown up a lot in the past four years. He was extremely good-looking, but he always had been. Lilly noticed that he had been working out; his body was definitely more muscular. And his eyes…she could find out everything she wanted to know about him just by looking at them. Under the table, Lilly silently removed her engagement from her finger and slipped it into her pocket. She felt guilty doing so, but she didn't want Joe to know that she was engaged just yet.

"Have you gone mute since I left?" Joe questioned, beginning to smile.

"No, but it's just…you…in Malibu…and…what are you doing here?" she finally spit out.

"I was on my way to visit Nick, but then I decided to stop here in Malibu and visit some old friends," Joe replied.

"Oh that's cool," Lilly said.

"But I mainly wanted to see you," Joe said, looking meaningfully at Lilly.

"Oh," Lilly blushed and looked away.

"I've really missed you Lilly," Joe said, reaching out to take her hand. Lilly pulled it away.

"Joe stop. We haven't spoken in four years and now you think that you can just waltz up to me and confess your feelings for me? What did you expect? I was just going to fall back in love with you, jump on the back of your white horse, and ride away into the sunset?" Lilly snapped. Joe cringed at her harshness and slumped in his seat a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward. It's just that, when I saw you, all of these old feelings came flooding back," he explained quietly.

"You never even called," Lilly whispered, looking at her palms.

"I know, I'm sorry for that too, but you were dating that Matt guy and you were so happy, so I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me," Joe said.

"Just because I was dating Matt doesn't mean I wouldn't want to hear your voice. I was worried about you. You are like one of my best friends Joe. At least you were," Lilly said. Joe looked away, but not before Lilly saw the look of hurt on his face. Lilly sighed. It was impossible to be angry at this boy for too long.

"Ok, now it's my turn to be sorry. I shouldn't have been so abrasive," Lilly apologized.

"No, no. You have every right to be. Besides, you were just telling it like it is," Joe assured her.

"It's no excuse," Lilly said. They both looked away and it was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Look, can we just, start over?" Joe wondered. Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." They smiled at each other.

"So, we're friends again?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Of course," Lilly replied. Joe felt his heart soar inside of his chest. Friends was definitely okay with him right now. They could ride off into the sunset on a white horse later. He knew could win her over, he just didn't know _how_.

"Wow, it's getting dark already," Lilly commented as she looked around her. "I better be heading home."

"Oh come on, you don't live with your parents anymore, you don't have a curfew. Stay here and talk to me," Joe pleaded. He was hard to resist when he gave her that look, but she had learned how to deny it during the time they dated.

"I'm sorry Joe, but I have to- wait. How did you know I don't live with my parents anymore?" Lilly questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, uh, well you're 22 now right? I mean, who still lives with their parents at age 22?" Joe said nervously. He didn't want Lilly to know that he had been over to her old house. And he definitely didn't want Lilly to know about his conversation with her dad.

"Oh, right," Lilly said. She wasn't completely buying what he offered. "Anyway I better head home." She turned to leave.

"Wait! At least have dinner with me," Joe called after her. She turned to face him and raised her left eyebrow. "As friends," he added quickly.

"No, not tonight. Now I really have to get home now. I wasn't expecting to stay so late. And shouldn't you be headed to Nick's?" Lilly asked.

"No, I mean yes, but not now. Lilly come on, I just got here! I really wanted to spend time and catch up," Joe pleaded once more.

"I'd love to, really, but I have to get home," Lilly told him again. Matt was probably wondering where she was, and she didn't bring her cell phone. She turned to go again, but she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Lilly please. You act like you have some hot date waiting at your house for you," Joe said grinning. Lilly chuckled nervously.

"Nope just my fiancée," she thought to herself.

"Joe, don't be silly. I just have to get home. Please." Lilly looked at him, pleading with her eyes. Joe sighed. He could agree to anything when she looked at him like that.

"Ok," he sighed, dropping her wrist. "But before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Joe, anything," Lilly replied.

"Can we hang out tomorrow? During the day, so it won't be a date," he assured her. Lilly chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"Alright Joe," she said. "I don't see the harm in that."

"Great! I'll call you. I promise this time," he said smirking.

"Talk to you later then," she said.

"Yeah," Joe promised. Lilly gave him a small smile and walked away. Joe watched after her until she was out of sight. He then proceeded to jump around, pumping his fists into the air.

"YES!!!" he shouted midair. Other people at the beach looked at him weirdly, but he didn't care. Lilly agreed to hang out with him. It would be just like old times. He was going to get his Lilly back.

-----

Lilly's mind was on overdrive as she tried to figure out what exactly had happened a few minutes ago. Her ex-boyfriend returned to Malibu, looking even better than before, claiming to have missed her. Later, he had asked her to hang out and she had agreed! _Whoa._ She would have been thrilled, if she wasn't engaged to Matt. But it was Matt who comforted her after her break-up with Joe. It was Matt who became her next serious boyfriend. It was Matt who she lost her virginity to and it was Matt who comforted her again when Joe took off without warning. It was Matt she loved. She loved him to pieces.

And yet, there would always be that itsy bitsy part of her heart that would always long for Joe. It was that part of her heart that made her so uneasy to agree to see him tomorrow. That part of her heart hat made her not trust herself to be around him alone. That part of her heart would always thump for him. It would always belong to him.

And that was what scared her as hell.

* * *

**Next chapter: Lilly comes home and, oops, forgets to put her engagement ring back on. Also, Miley will want to know all of the deets from the day. The day date thingie will also be in there. I will add a dream in there as well. I will try my best to make the next chapter longer.**

_**Reviews would be kindly appreciated. *wink, wink* *nudge nudge***_

**XOXO**

**Deni**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I loved them!**

**Sorry for the longish wait. I misplaced this chapter so I had to track it down.**

_**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers, unfortunately. *tear tear***_

* * *

Chapter 5

Third Person POV

When Lilly arrived at home, Matt was waiting for her by the door.

"Lilly where were you? You said you were only going to be gone for a couple of hours!" Matt asked as he pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried something happened to you."

"I was at the beach the whole time with Miley and Oliver and J-," Lilly stopped herself in time before she could say his name. "Never mind. I'm sorry I worried you." Lilly gently kissed his neck. Matt pulled out of the embrace and took Lilly's hands in his.

"It's alright, but maybe just, think about calling me if you're going to be out late?" Matt asked.

"Ok dad," Lilly chuckled. Matt laughed along with her and then pulled Lilly's hands up to his lips. Right before he kissed them, he stopped, and his face wrinkled in confusion.

"Hun, where's your engagement ring?" Matt questioned, as he looked up at Lilly's face.

"What? What are you tal-," Lilly began to ask, but then it hit her. She took it off when she was talking to Joe and she had forgotten to put it back on. Her mouth opened slightly, but then she snapped it shut and tried to act nonchalant.

"I went into the ocean, you know just splashing around, and I took it off. I didn't want it to get ruined," Lilly answered. Matt's confused expression didn't fade.

"Well then where is it?" he asked.

Lilly had to think for a minute. She couldn't say that it was in her pocket, or else it could have gotten ruined in there too when she was "in the ocean".

"Oh, it's um, with Miley," Lilly finally stated. Matt raised an eyebrow and looked even more confused.

"Yeah, I gave it to her because she _didn't_ want to go into the ocean, so I asked her to keep it safe for me. I just forgot to get it back is all," Lilly explained. Lilly was hoping that her phony explanation would get Matt to relax, but it didn't. His confusion turned to anger.

"You gave it to Miley and _forgot_ to get it back?" Matt asked, his face growing slightly red. His eyes were wild. All Lilly could do was give a slight nod.

"Well, that's just great Lilly! You just forget things as little as an engagement ring," he spat sarcastically.

"Matt, relax. I'll get it back from her tomorrow," Lilly tried to reason with him.

"Relax? You want me to _relax_? Lilly you obviously don't understand how bad this situation is!" he shouted incredulously.

"Well then enlighten me, Matthew!" she shouted back.

"You want me to enlighten you? Ok well then here we go! That ring is a symbol of our love for one another and you just carelessly left it behind with Miley! You treat it like it's nothing!" Matt roared. But then he softened and lowered his voice, looking down. "Sometimes I wonder if you really want to marry me."

"Matt you know that's not fair," Lilly countered, trying to meet his gaze.

"Well is it fair that you leave behind the ring? The very ring that I gave to you when I pledged my love and devotion to you?" Matt whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry Matt. I said I would get it back tomorrow," Lilly said. She felt her eyes beginning to well up. Matt wouldn't look at her; his face was hard.

"Matt, I really am sorry. It was an accident. I didn't know you would react his way." Lilly took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "I love you. I do." The tears began to spill over. Matt's eyes searched Lilly's until he finally sighed.

"I love you too. That's why I feel so strongly about that ring. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lilly," he said, staring into Lilly's eyes. Lilly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Matt. That's why I said yes," Lilly whispered.

Matt tilted Lilly's chin up with a finger and their lips met in a deep, slow kiss. Lilly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Matt gently picked her up, never breaking the kiss, and carried her upstairs to the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Lilly lay awake in Matt's arms, her naked body against his, while he peacefully slept. She couldn't sleep; she had too much on her mind. If Matt freaked out about her forgetting her engagement ring with Miley, then how in the hell was she supposed to explain hanging out with Joe?

"Easy," she thought to herself. "I won't." But she immediately felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. After the scene downstairs, and what they just experienced upstairs, how could she still be thinking about sneaking around behind Matt's back with Joe?

"Well it's not like we're dating. We're just two friends hanging out with each other," Lilly mentally assured herself. "Matt has nothing to be jealous of."

But then why couldn't she just tell Matt about it?

Lilly thought about this over and over, assessing the possible outcomes, but they were all: horrible, violent, sad, or terribly unrealistic.

Lilly sighed and willed for sleep to overcome and take her out of her misery. And it finally did.

_Lilly ran around LAX in a desperate search to find him. Her eyes darted to every young, dark haired boy, but her heart sank even lower each time she realized that it wasn't him. Where could he be? Where was his terminal? Did his plane leave yet? She didn't know what she would do if he left before she could say what she needed to say._

_I love you._

_Right when she was about to give up, she saw him. He was about 30 yards ahead of her, walking towards the terminal._

"_Joe!" she cried out. He turned around upon hearing his name. Lilly was stunned for a moment by his gorgeous face. He never failed to dazzle her. She refocused and called out to him again._

"_Joe!" She began to run towards him, dodging the other people in the airport. When Joe saw her, his face turned grim and he turned back around. _

"_Joe wait!" Lilly cried, grabbing onto his arm. He looked down at her hand. "Please just give me two minutes."_

_His face was empty of all emotion. "Fine," he said gravely._

_Lilly smiled a little and pulled him off to the side. Again Lilly was thrown off by his face, his eyes. She shook her head to clear it before she began._

"_Joe please don't leave, I don't want you to," Lilly started._

"_I'm sure Matt will get you through it," he spat and turned to leave again. Lilly got a hold of his arm again, stopping him._

"_Joe no, wait. I don't love Matt, I love you," Lilly said, staring into his solemn eyes. There was no flicker of emotion in them when he heard those words._

"_Well, I don't love you," Joe said firmly. Lilly felt her heart shatter. "I did, but you hurt me Lilly Truscott. And I will never love you again. You had your chance." Lilly began to sob._

"_Joe please, don't do this," she wept. _

"_Goodbye Lilly," Joe said. He turned around and boarded the plane, without a backwards glance._

* * *

Lilly woke up bright and early the next morning covered in sweat. Her mind was reeling from her dream. What in the world could have made her dream that? The dream sort of depressed her. She didn't know why. She should have just brushed it aside and laughed, but she couldn't. Then another thought perked her up. She was going to see Joe today. Her _friend _Joe. Just her friend. She needed to stop by Miley's first to "pick up her ring".

Just then Lilly's cell phone rang. She grabbed it quickly and checked who was calling. Miley. She got out of bed, put on a robe, and went downstairs before picking up.

"Hey Miles," Lilly greeted her friend.

"Oh my god Lilly, I've been dying to call you! I need to know what happened last night! Tell me!" Miley begged.

"Settle Miley, I'll tell you. But not now," Lilly told her.

"Ugh Lilly! Please, you're killing me!" Miley whined.

"I'll tell you when I come over later to pick up my engagement ring," Lilly said.

"What? I don't have your engagement ring," Miley stated.

"See ya soon!" Lilly chirped. She heard Miley's confused protests as she hung up.

Lilly went back upstairs to throw on some clothes. She gazed at Matt, who was still sleeping soundly, before dashing back downstairs. She decided to write Matt a quick note:

**_Went to Miley's, be back later!_**

_**I have my cell this time.**_

_**Love ya!**_

_**Lilly**_

Lilly arrived at Miley's house in record time and was greeted by an overexcited Miley, who ushered her inside.

"I'm surprised you're up at this hour Miley," Lilly teased. It was only 9:00.

"Well I wanted to know what happened between you and Joe," Miley said in a singsong voice. The girls went and sat down on the sofa. "So spill."

"Well it was a little strange actually. I mean, I haven't seen him in four years!" Lilly began.

"Weren't you surprised at how good he looked? I was!" Miley giggled.

"I was just getting to that. And no, I wasn't surprised. He has always been hot…" Lilly drifted off. Miley snapped her fingers in front of Lilly's face.

"Focus!" she commanded.

"Sorry," Lilly reddened. "Well anyway he told me he missed me. Can you believe that?"

"Oh my god! Lilly! He missed you?"

"Yeah, he did, but c'mon, what am I supposed to say to that? I mean he never called. It was like he expected me to just fall back into his arms," Lilly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, didn't you miss him?" Miley asked, genuinely curious. Lilly didn't answer right away.

"Of course I did Miley. I mean, he was my first serious boyfriend. I care about him a lot, but not in the same romantic way," Lilly admitted.

"So you're saying that you have absolutely no romantic feelings for him?" Miley pressed. Lilly was silent for a few minutes.

"Come Lilly you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend," Miley said.

"Ok, ok," Lilly gave in. "Maybe a teeny bit. But no where near the amount of romantic feelings I have for Matt. Or else I wouldn't be engaged to him."

"Well, duh. So when are you going to see Joe again? Are you going to see him again?" Miley asked.

"Uh, actually, I'm seeing him today," Lilly answered. Miley squealed.

"No way! Does Matt know?"

"No! And he can't find out," Lilly said, eyeing her friend. Miley was prone to blabbing.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. Wait, does Joe know about you and Matt?" Miley asked.

"No, and he can't find out about him yet either," Lilly said. Miley raised her eyebrows at Lilly.

"Damn Lilly! I had no idea you were the type of girl to two-time her fiancée," Miley teased.

"I'm not two-timing! Joe is just my friend. Friends can hang out with each other without it being romantic!" Lilly scowled.

"Yeah, friends can, but not you and Joe," Miley stated. "Whenever you two are around each other it's like you can't keep you're hands off each other."

"Yeah, when we were dating," Lilly glared at Miley. Just then Lilly's phone buzzed. _1 New Text Message_ it read. Lilly flipped open her phone and saw that it was from Joe.

_R we still hanging out 2day?_

Lilly smiled and typed back a simple: _Yes_

Miley strained to see what the message said, but Lilly kept it concealed. The phone buzzed again.

_Cool! Meet me at the beach at 11_

_C U then_ Lilly texted back.

"I'm meeting him at the beach at eleven," Lilly informed a waiting Miley.

"Oh gosh, we don't have much time! It's already 9:50! Let's go make you attractive!" Miley hollered, grabbing Lilly's hand and dragging her into the Hannah closet. Lilly rolled her eyes at Miley's choice of words, but she had to agree with her. She did not look so hot at the moment.

* * *

Lilly arrived at the beach at 10:55 in low rise skinny jeans, a blue halter top, and some fabulous Jimmy Choo sandals, courtesy of Hannah. She looked around the beach until she saw Joe. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Joe turned around to look at who tapped him and when he saw Lilly, he felt all of the air whoosh out of his lungs.

She looked incredible. He admired the way her petite frame looked so good in those jeans. They were very snug. He also admired the way her top was just low enough; it showed a little cleavage, but still kept a lot to the imagination. Her hair was down and in soft ringlets, that framed her beautiful face perfectly. The blue top made her eyes pop.

"Hey Joe," she greeted him, snapping Joe back to reality.

"Hey Lilly," he breathed. Lilly giggled, slightly from nerves, and slightly from Joe's reaction to her being in front of him. She was nervous because she did not want this to be weird or awkward. It wasn't a date, so she shouldn't have to feel nervous. She just hoped that she would be able to keep her forbidden thoughts at bay.

"Careful Joe, you're drooling," Lilly said jokingly and began to laugh. Joe blushed and wiped his dry mouth.

"I am not! You wish Truscott," he smirked. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"So Jonas, what do you have planned for the day?" she asked. Joe's confident appearance wore away and looked like a little boy.

"Well, uh, actually, I made a little…a little picnic for us," he said shyly.

"Aw Joe, you did? How sweet of you," Lilly told him. Joe smiled at her reaction. He was glad she didn't accuse him of trying to win her back, even though that was exactly what he was doing.

"Follow me," Joe said and he walked down the beach with Lilly in tow. Joe led her to the picnic site and when they arrived Lilly gasped. It was in a little secluded area with a checkered blanket on the ground, the large picnic basket, and a small vase with a single red rose in it.

Lilly was a little taken aback. It was too cute, too sweet of him. She knew that he was trying to win her heart again and she knew she should probably leave. But she couldn't do that. It would crush him. Besides she didn't want to leave anyway.

"Well? What do you think?" Joe looked at her expectantly.

"It's great," Lilly told him. "Just fabulous." Joe's face brightened and his smile was probably 1000 watts.

"Sit down," he told Lilly, as he sat down himself. Lilly did as she was told and carefully took off her sandals. Joe did the same.

"So what did you pack for us to eat?" Lilly wondered.

"All of your favorites," Joe answered, and then proceeded to unpack the basket. "Turkey and swiss sandwiches, cherries, strawberries, pita chips, and for dessert, chocolate pudding."

"Those are all of my favorites. I can't believe you remember!" Lilly said, truly shocked.

"Of course I remember," Joe said looking into Lilly's eyes. Lilly stared back, but then came back to her senses.

"Um, so let's dig in!" Lilly exclaimed as she grabbed one of the sandwiches. Joe sighed to himself and grabbed the other sandwich. Lilly spoke again after she finished her sandwich.

"So how are your brothers?"

"They're alright. Nick just landed a part on that new CW series. And Kevin is just…being Kevin. Frankie is getting his learner's permit in a couple of months. He's totally stoked about that," Joe said.

"Gosh, I can't believe he's fifteen already," Lilly said shaking her head.

"Yeah I know. They grow up so fast," Joe said, mocking a proud parent. Lilly giggled.

"And what about you Truscott, what have you been up to all these years?" he asked. Lilly had to choose her words carefully. She could not give away anything about Matt.

"I've been busy. I got an internship at that woman's magazine _Intuition_ while I was in college. They liked me so much that as soon as I graduated, they gave me a writer's position," Lilly informed him.

"Wow, that's great! I always knew you had some talent buried deep inside of you," Joe teased. Lilly made a face and threw a cherry at him.

"I was just kidding Lilly, chill," he smirked, but then he got serious. "So, uh, are you still dating that Matt guy?"

Lilly gulped and looked down. She was so hoping that he wouldn't ask about that. The devil and angel on the shoulder thing played out in Lilly's mind.

"Tell him Lilly, it's the right thing to do," Angel Lilly said.

"Nah, don't say anything. He's hot! Don't ruin the moment," Devil Lilly pleaded.

"You have to tell him! You shouldn't lead him on, that would not be very kind to him," Angel Lilly advised.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. That goes for Joe and Matt," Devil Lilly laughed.

"Do the right thing Lilly," Angel Lilly said. Then POOF they were gone. She had to make a decision now.

"No, we aren't together anymore," she said without thinking it through. "_What am I doing?"_ she wondered. Joe tried to keep his expression calm, but was losing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Lilly gulped, but Joe misunderstood.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me, I was just being nosy," Joe assured her.

"No, it's ok, we just went our separate ways. It was mutual," Lilly lied. Joe smiled.

"Well, I certainly know how he feels. It's not easy losing a great girl like you," Joe said. Lilly blushed.

"I'm serious Lilly. After we broke up, I was a wreck. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I know that sounds cliché, but it's true. Even ask my brothers," Joe confessed. Lilly listened, but remained silent.

"Finally, after a while, I began to get over you. I thought I was over you, but I was wrong. When I saw you with Matt, I don't know, something in my brain snapped along with my heart," Joe looked over to Lilly. "So I fled."

Lilly winced at the last part. This friendly conversation had done a complete 180. She felt extremely awkward having this conversation with him. She wanted to stop him, because she knew where this was going. But Devil Lilly prevailed once again, and she kept quiet.

"I left because I couldn't stand seeing you with another guy. I wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't. I was too weak back then to express my feelings," Joe told her. "But I'm stronger now, more determined. I know what I did was wrong and I'm so sorry about that. But I'm here now, and I want to be with you. You're my everything Lilly."

Lilly was looking down, tears silently falling form her face. Joe heard her sniffle and he gently cupped her face in his hands, turning her to face him. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears on her face.

"I'm in love with you Lilly Truscott. I always have been, always will."

So many emotions were going through Lilly's body at that moment. Shame, Affection, Confusion, Happiness, Sorrow.

Love.

At that moment Joe gently pressed his lips against Lilly's. For Joe, it was like fireworks going off. He felt this electric current flow through him. He had waited four long years for this moment, four very long years. Their lips fit together like jigsaw puzzle pieces. Her lips were soft and warm against his and he felt as if he would melt into her.

He expected Lilly to pull away and slap him, but she did nothing of the sort. What she did surprised her more than it surprised Joe.

She kissed him back.

* * *

**Anyone catch the AMA's? The Jonas Brothers were looking mighty fine. And their performance made me nostalgic of this past summer...July 16th to be exact :-) haha.**

**Anywho, please review! I love hearing what you all think of the story. It's easy! Just press that little GO button.**

**XOXO**

**Deni**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! I promise to update this story more frequently from now on.**

**Please Note: I made an error in chapter 5. I said that Nick got a role in the new CW series, but then I realized that Nick has a solo career and Joe was the actor now. Oops. So just pretend I never put that in there. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers. Not even one of them_._ **Chapter 6

* * *

Third Person POV

Her hands were in his hair. His arms were around her waist, holding her to him. Their lips were one. She moaned slightly into his. His lips parted.

Her cell phone rang.

Lilly's eyes flew open and she pulled away from Joe. Joe groaned slightly; he didn't want to stop. She checked the front of her phone. _Matt._ Her face flushed. She quickly pushed ignore and promised herself she would call him as soon as she left, which was right now.

"I'm sorry Joe, I have to go," Lilly said as she stood up, rocking a bit, since her mind was still reeling from the kiss.

"Wait Lilly, don't go," Joe pleaded.

"Joe, I just can't do this," Lilly said, her eyes beginning to mist. The guilt of what she had just done was creeping into her.

"If it's about the kiss, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry," Joe apologized. Lilly sighed.

"No Joe, don't apologize. Besides it wasn't entirely your fault. I didn't exactly push you away," Lilly said.

"So what's the problem?" Joe wondered as he picked himself off of the blanket to stand in front of her. He took her hands in his.

"This is all just a bit overwhelming. This all happened at the worst possible time. You just returned yesterday after four years and now you're professing your love to me. I don't know if…" Lilly drifted off.

"If you love me too," Joe finished for her. Lilly looked up into his face.

"I didn't say that," Lilly stated.

"Then what are you saying?" Joe asked, searching her eyes. He looked into them as if if he looked hard enough, he would be able to read her thoughts, her feelings, her emotions. But he could never figure out what was going on in Lilly's mind. It was a battlefield in there.

Lilly was fighting an internal, moral war with herself. Standing before her, was a boy whom she'd always loved. Not always as a lover, but she loved him all the same. He was wild, charming, spontaneous, and funny. But he also sent her emotions into turmoil. One minute she'd be happy, laughing; the next she'd be furious with him. The next she would be crying. And then there was Matt, her fiancée. He was sweet, caring, intimate, and an all-around good guy. He never sent her emotions into turmoil. She loved him very much, and she knew that he loved her as well. She knew that Matt deserved the best wife a man could get. She knew who she wanted. And that is why she could not sneak around behind his back with Joe.

All of this was going on in Lilly's head, but Joe could only see her beautiful face on the outside, her brow wrinkled in thought. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I'm saying that I can't do this," Lilly repeated, removing her hands from his. "I can't see you anymore." Lilly felt her eyes beginning to pool with tears and she quickly turned and walked away before Joe could see her crying. She never wanted him to see her cry for him again.

Joe felt his heart begin to rip, right in two. His entire body went cold. He turned and watched as the love of his life walked away from him. He felt moisture on his cheek and was surprised. Joe Jonas never cried. Until he met Lilly Truscott.

He quickly brushed the tears away and thought to himself, "If she turns around, I'll be okay. It will give me some hope; some faith that she still wants me and that she'll change her mind someday."

He waited. And waited. And waited. His heart was beginning to pound hard in his chest. _What if she doesn't turn around? _She was almost out of sight. _What if she really doesn't love me?_

And then she turned around.

He saw her body turn, way in the distance. He couldn't make out what her face looked like, but she definitely turned to look at him. His whole body felt warm, it buzzed again. There was still hope for him. He stared at her for a solid minute until she turned back around and disappeared.

Joe laid back onto the blanket, emotionally spent. He smiled peacefully. He knew there was a part of her that wanted him as much as he wanted her. And he would wait for her. No matter how long it took for Lilly to realize she needed him, he would wait.

* * *

**Yes I know, it's short.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Feel free to leave more :-)**

**Love ya!**

**Deni**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! You're the bestest! :-)**

**_Disclaimer: _ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! _I do not own Hannah Montana. Or the Jonas Brothers. _**

* * *

Chapter 7

Third Person POV

Lilly continued walking the short distance from the beach to her house, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She had wanted to be strong and just walk away from Joe without a second thought, but she had succumbed to temptation. She needed to look at him again, just in case it was the last time. She saw his long figure in the distance, with the ocean as a backdrop. That was going to be the image that flashed into her mind whenever she thought about him. It was a little depressing. She desperately tried to shove the thoughts of him out of her mind. She told him how she felt, and that was that.

"I made the right decision," she told herself over and over. "I am in love with Matt and we're getting married soon." At the thought of Matt, Lilly suddenly remembered that she ignored his call just a short while earlier. She needed to call him back. She whipped her cell phone out of her back pocket and punched in his cell number.

"Lilly?"

"Hey Matt, sorry about earlier…" Lilly began.

"You mean when you ignored my call?" Matt asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Miley was having a mini crisis and she was in the middle of ranting to me," Lilly lied, praying to god he would believe her.

"Oh," Matt chuckled a little. "Miley will be Miley." Lilly exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath. "So did you get your ring back?" Lilly was confused a moment before it hit her. She told Matt she went to Miley's house to get her engagement ring back. Luckily Lilly had stuck the ring into her pocket before she left the house.

"Yep, I got it. Anyways, love, I'm coming up the driveway now, so I'll see you in a few seconds," Lilly said breezily.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

"If you want to destroy my sweateeeeeeeeeer. Hold this thread as I walk awaaaaaaaaaay," Joe sang at the top of his lungs as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He was in an absurdly good mood after the events that had happened that day. It just kept replaying in his mind: how Lilly looked in that outfit, the conversation, the wonderful & much anticipated kiss, seeing Lilly turn around and stare after him for a full minute… It was all too much for his brain to wrap around. Sure Lilly said she couldn't see him, but he knew what she really wanted. Him.

He sped along the freeway into Los Angeles. He searched the signs for the right exit and when he found it, he exited the freeway. He reached over into the passenger seat and grabbed the Mapquest directions to his little brother's house. He felt slightly embarrassed that he needed directions to get around L.A. after living there for so many years. But hey, it had been four years since he had been back here.

"Watch me unravel, I'll soon be nakeeeeeeed," Joe continued to sing as he made a left and continued to drive toward Nick's house. "Lying on the floor! Lying on the floor-oor, I've come undooooone!" He made a right and then another, until he finally pulled up to Nick's place. He killed the engine and got out of the car. He whistled as he unloaded his bag from the trunk and walked up to the front door.

_Ding Dong._

Nick looked up from the show he was watching at the sound of his doorbell. He got up from the couched and stretched a little before walking over to the front door. He opened it to find a whistling Joe on his doorstep.

"Joe! It's about time you got here!" Nick exclaimed as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Yeah, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Joe said, returning the hug. Nick smiled and stood back.

"Come in," he said and gestured inside with his arms. Joe stepped inside and Nick closed the door behind him. Nick turned around and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he saw the look on Joe's face. He wore a goofy grin on his face and he was practically vibrating. Nick was instantly curious.

"What's gotten into you?" he wondered looking at Joe from head to toe. Joe smile slackened a little as he faced Nick.

"What do you mean?"

Nick sighed. "Joe you've been moody and depressed for the past few years and refused to come out to California to see me. Now here you are, standing in my entryway grinning like an idiot. So I repeat: What's gotten into you?" Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at Joe expectantly.

"What I just can't have a change of heart and be happy to see my mop-top little bro?" Joe joked as he reached over and gave Nick a noogie. Nick slapped his hand away and took a step back. He looked at Joe even more curiously.

"See what I mean? You're acting all…silly again. Something major definitely happened to you," Nick claimed. Then it clicked. "Oh my-You saw Lilly again, didn't you." Joe shrugged and tried to act nonchalant, but was failing. His goofy grin and reddened ear tips gave him away.

"No way bro! You saw her? What happened? How'd she look? Did she remember you? Is she still with Matt? Are you guys together now?" Nick had about 6 more questions he could ask, but Joe putting his hand up stopped him.

"Whoa now, I'll explain everything to you as soon as you show me where I will be sleeping so I can put my bag down. It's getting heavy," Joe stated, shifting the bag onto his other shoulder.

"Right. Sorry about that," Nick apologized. He motioned with his hand. "Follow me." He led Joe down a long hallway until they finally came to a halt at the last door on the left. "This will be your room." Joe stepped in and looked around. There was a queen-sized bed, a walk-in closet, plus a dresser, and above the dresser there was a TV screen hanging on the wall.

"This'll do," Joe sniffed jokingly. Nick laughed.

"Alright, now tell me what happened!" Nick demanded. Joe smiled smugly and brushed past Nick on his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. Nick followed behind him, looking somewhat like an eager puppy. Joe approached the couch and fell back onto it. Nick did the same and waited impatiently for his brother to speak. He didn't.

"What do you want? An invitation? A written OK? Talk!" Nick hollered. Joe smirked. He loved this. He loved being in control and messing with his brothers. Nick especially. He always got the best reactions out of him. Joe had been on the verge of depressed for the past few years, so he hadn't been in the mood to pull anything on his brother's. He had a lot of time to catch up on. So this seemed like the golden place to start.

"Want do you want to know?" Joe asked, completely content with himself.

"Everything!" Nick cried.

"Ask specifics," Joe instructed coolly. Nick wanted so bad to pounce on top of him and physically wipe that damn smirk off his face. He stubbornly sat there, silent. He didn't like giving in to Joe. He didn't want to give Joe the satisfaction.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Fine," Nick gave in. "How'd she look? Did she look any different?"

"Amazing," Joe said immediately. His goofy grin returned. "Absolutely incredible. And she didn't look any different, just more grown up. She was wearing a bit of makeup."

"What did you guys do?" Nick asked, not wasting any time.

"I made a picnic for the two of us at the beach," Joe said. "She loved it," he added cockily.

"What did you guys talk about?" Nick was beginning to feel like an interrogator.

"You, Kev, and Frankie, her job…Matt."

Nick's eyebrows shot up and they almost touched his hairline. Finally they were getting somewhere. "Are they still together?" he asked frantically.

"Nope. They broke up," Joe told him.

"Well that's great! Now you can swoop in and be her knight in shining armor!" Nick looked more excited about the idea than Joe. He was just sick of seeing Joe act like a moping child for so long.

"Settle down, Nicky boy, it's not that simple. She said she couldn't see me anymore," Joe admitted. Nick's happy façade vanished. It was replaced with a look of confusion.

"What? Why? Does she have a new boyfriend?"

"No, I don't know. I pretty sure she doesn't. What happened was we were kissing and then-"

"WHAT?! You kissed?! Why didn't you say that in the beginning?" Nick exclaimed.

"You didn't ask," Joe replied. Nick rolled his eyes. When was Joe going to grow up already?

"Anyways," Joe continued. " We were kissing and then her cell phone rang. And that's when she started acting all weird. She said 'I can't do this' and 'I can't see you anymore'. Then she walked away." Joe looked wistful.

"Aw, dude I'm sorry," Nick said, patting Joe on the shoulder.

"Nah, it's cool. I know she still wants me."

"Dude, she said she can't see you anymore," Nick reminded him.

"Thanks for the recap. It's not like I was there or anything," Joe said sarcastically.

"Well then how do you know Lilly still wants to be with you?"

"Because," Joe said. "She turned around." By this point Nick was so confused, he didn't even want to hear anymore of the story. Joe could really fuck up a good story. It was like a gift, or something.

"Whatever Joe. Look, I'm beat. I did a ton of things today, and I woke up at 5. I'm going to crash for the night," Nick said. "Plus, trying to follow your story and understand your logic gave me a headache." Now it was Joe's turn to roll his eyes.

"Ok. I had a pretty eventful day as well, so I think I'm going to hit the sack too," yawned Joe. They both got up off of the couch and walked toward their bedrooms. Before Joe shut his door, Nick stopped him.

"Hey Joe." Joe looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Even though I don't really get what happened with you today, I'm glad you're feeling better. I hope everything works out with you and Lilly. She's a great girl; you deserve her," Nick said. Joe smiled.

"Thanks Nick. And thanks for letting me stay with you," Joe responded.

"Anytime. What are brothers for?" With that, the boys went to bed.

--

_This was it. He thought this would never happen to him. He was Joe Jonas for crying out loud. He wasn't expected to do something like this. But here he was, fixing his tie in the church mirror._

_It was his wedding day._

_His hands were unsteady as he tried to tie the tie. He was nervous and scared for what was about to happen. He wasn't getting cold feet; he knew for sure he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He loved her. He would do anything for her: Jump off a bridge, walk through fire, scuba dive with sharks,_

_Get married._

"_Joe, you ready? It's about to start, you need to get up there," Nick told him, his head popping into the door._

"_Yeah, I'm ready. I'll be out in a few seconds," Joe told him. Nick nodded and closed the door. Joe put on his tuxedo jacket and looked at his reflection on last time. He took a deep breath and walked out of his groom's area and toward the main doors of the church._

_He took another deep breath and opened the doors. But something was wrong. There was another wedding going on. Nobody turned to look at him as he opened the doors. He walked up to the nearest person and asked, "What's going on. Who's wedding is this?" The person didn't respond. _

"_Hello?" he called out. No response. It was like he was invisible. He looked up at the back's of the bride and groom. Who were they? When he looked at the groomsmen, he did a double take._

_They were Kevin, Nick, and Oliver._

"_What the hell?" Joe wondered aloud. Of course no one heard him. He looked at the maid of honor. _

_Miley._

_That really made him panic. He only knew of one girl who would make Miley her maid of honor. Joe began to run up the aisle when the priest spoke._

"_You may kiss the bride." The bride and groom turned toward each other. What Joe saw made him stop dead in his tracks and his blood ran cold._

_The bride was none other then Lilly, the girl he was supposed to be marrying._

_They kissed, long and slow. Every second of it made Joe's heart crack._

"_I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Marshall," announced the priest._

"_Lilly, no!" Joe cried. But no one could hear him, even if he wasn't invisible. For his cries were drowned out by the cheers of the people and the deafening applause._

_Joe sank to the floor, sobbing, while the throngs of people closed around him to congratulate the new, happy, wedded couple._

* * *

**Poor dream Joseph. Reviews would make him feel better. And me.**

**Pwease? :-)**

**Oh and the song Joe was singing in the car was Undone (The Sweater Song) by Weezer. I've got the ringtone. **

**Over & Out!**

**Deni**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Sorry for the wait...**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers…yet.**Chapter 8

* * *

Third Person POV

Lilly awoke to the sound of bird's chirping outside of her window. The sun was shining onto the bed, warming her entire body. She rolled over to face the clock. _7:30._

"Shit!" Lilly cried as she launched herself out of bed. The covers flew off of the bed and Matt grumbled in protest. Lilly grumbled back. He worked from home, it didn't matter what time he woke up.

"Ugh, no time for a shower," she thought to herself. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then put on some nice clothes and put on a little makeup. When she burst out of the bathroom she glanced at the clock once more. _7:49_.

"Shit!" she cried out again. She kissed Matt's head as she ran out of the bedroom and flew down the stairs. She grabbed her briefcase and her purse, making sure her cell phone was inside. She snatched her keys out of the bowl on the coffee table and ran out the door.

_8:16_

"Sorry I'm late!" Lilly apologized to no one in particular as she made her way to her desk. It honestly didn't matter if she was a little late, her boss loved her. Besides, no one checked to make sure if she was there on time or not. Lilly always strived to be there on time though. She believed that lateness was unprofessional.

She got right to work on her latest assignment, "5 Steps to a Radiant Smile". She worked fervently and before she knew it, her cell phone rang. She searched her purse until she found it and checked to see who was calling. Lilly grinned and flipped open the phone.

"Ollie!" she exclaimed, earning weird looks from her coworkers. Lilly blushed and spun in her chair so she faced the window.

"Lilly!" Oliver matched her excitement. "How's it going? I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"I saw you like, a week ago," Lilly reminded him. Oliver tended to exaggerate.

"Yeah, but we had to cut it short after you know who arrived," Oliver said. Lilly sighed. He _had_ to bring Joe up.

"So what happened?" Oliver questioned.

"Oliver, do we have to talk about this?" Lilly groaned.

"Yes, we do. I know you told Miley all about it, so I deserve to know too. I _am_ your best friend, right?" Oliver asked in a little boy voice. Lilly groaned again. She knew he would play the 'best friend guilt' card. And she had told Miley. It had stunned her silent for a good three minutes, and everyone knew it wasn't easy to shut Miley up.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you, but only because you are one of my best friends," Lilly told him.

"Sweet," Oliver said, obviously pleased with himself.

So Lilly proceeded to tell Oliver everything that happened that day, 7 days ago. Oliver would occasionally comment on things, or let out a gasp or aw in the appropriate places. It would make Lilly giggle. He was such a girl. By the time Lilly finished, Oliver was stunned, like Miley.

"Wow Lilly, I can't believe you actually kissed him. Does Matt know?"

"Yeah of course I told him! He was thrilled and now he wants to get married more then ever!" Lilly said sarcastically.

"Really?" Oliver asked stupidly.

"Of course he doesn't know! God Oliver! You can be so dimwitted sometimes," Lilly hollered at him.

"Ouch."

"Well it's true. Anyways I have to get back to work," Lilly told him.

"Alright, me too," Oliver said. "Thanks for filling me in."

"No problem. Love ya," Lilly replied.

"Love you too. Bye."

Later that night, in bed.

_This was it. She thought this would never happen to her. She was Lilly Truscott for crying out loud. No one believed that a man could tie this girl down. But here she was, fixing her veil in the church mirror._

_It was her wedding day._

_Her hands were unsteady as she tried to fit the veil to her head. She was nervous and scared for what was about to happen. She wasn't getting cold feet; she knew for sure she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She loved him. She would do anything for him: Jump off a bridge, walk through fire, scuba dive with sharks,_

_Get married._

"_Lilly, you ready? It's about to start," Miley told her, her head popping into the door._

"_Yeah, I'm ready. Just give me a few seconds," Lilly told her. Miley nodded and closed the door. Lilly grabbed her flower bouquet and looked at her reflection one last time. She took a deep breath and walked out of her bride's area and toward the main doors of the church._

_She took another deep breath and waited for the wedding march to begin. But something was missing. Her father. She decided to peek inside of the church to see if he was in there. When she did, she noticed that something was wrong. There was another wedding going on. Nobody turned to look at her as she fully opened the doors. She walked up to the nearest person and asked, "What's going on. Who's wedding is this?" The person didn't respond. _

"_Hello?" she called out. No response. It was like she was invisible. She looked up at the back's of the bride and groom. Who were they? She looked at the bridesmaids._ _The girls didn't look familiar. When she looked at the groomsmen, she did a double take._

_They were Kevin, Nick, and Frankie._

_That really made her panic. _"_What the hell?" Lilly wondered aloud. Of course no one heard her. Lilly began to run up the aisle when the priest spoke._

"_You may kiss the bride." The bride and groom turned toward each other. What Lilly saw made her stop dead in her tracks and her blood ran cold._

_The bride was unfamiliar, but the groom was none other than Joe Jonas, the boy she was supposed to be marrying._

_They kissed, long and slow. Every second of it made Lilly's heart crack._

"_I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jonas," announced the priest._

"_Joe, no!" Lilly cried. But no one could hear her, even if she wasn't invisible. For her cries were drowned out by the cheers of the people and the deafening applause._

_Lilly sank to the floor, sobbing, while the throngs of people closed around her to congratulate the new, happy, wedded couple._

_--_

"Lilly," Matt whispered softly into her ear. He was kneeling beside her next to the bed. "Lilly wake up." Lilly's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were met by Matt's kind ones, staring back at her.

"It's about time sleepy head," Matt chuckled. Lilly grinned back at him.

"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday? And you're dressed too?" Lilly noticed. Matt's smile faltered a little.

"Lilly, we have to meet with the wedding planner today to discuss food. You forgot didn't you," Matt accused. Lilly smiled guiltily.

"Whoops, sorry. I'll be ready in a jiff." Lilly said. Matt smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be waiting downstairs."

--

Nick sat up in his bed and stretched. He looked over at the clock. _12:05._

"Hm, that early?" he said aloud. He didn't have anything to do that day, so he wanted to take advantage of sleeping in. Obviously his body didn't want him to. He got out of bed and put on his slippers. Manly slippers of course. No bunny slippers in his house. His stomach grumbled, so he walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He scanned his cupboards and then the refrigerator, then the cupboards again.

"Where are those bagels?" he thought to himself. "I could have sworn I had some in here." Nick saw some Cheerios he could have had, but he had his heart set on those bagels.

"Ugh, now I have to got out and buy some," he muttered. He went to his bedroom and threw on some clothes. Before heading out, Nick stopped by Joe's bedroom. He poked his head into the door and saw that Joe was still sound asleep, all sprawled out. Nick's eyes narrowed when he also saw the empty bagel bag on his chest. It looked like Joe got himself a midnight snack.

"There's where my bagels went," Nick complained. "I knew bought some."

Nick shut the door and walked outside to his car. He got in and drove towards his favorite grocery store. After he got the bagels, he decided to take a little walk around L.A. It was a very warm day for February.

"83 degrees in February," Nick thought to himself. "Global warming in action."

He walked along the streets and whistled to himself, enjoying the warmth.

--

Lilly and Matt sat across from the wedding planner, Debbie, on the patio of a cute French restaurant in Los Angeles. They had already discussed the hors d'oeuvres and the main entrée. All they had to do know was determine what the dessert should be. All of the food talk and sampling had left Lilly a little brain dead. She let her mind wander.

Her mind soon wandered over to the dream she had the night before, about the wedding. She knew it was just a silly dream, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. But then she instantly felt guilty for feeling jealous, because she was being hypocritical. She was the one marrying someone else, not Joe. Besides, it was okay if he moved on. Why wouldn't he? She had told him she couldn't see him anymore. And he hadn't called or texted her since. Maybe he would finally get over her and find someone else to love.

But maybe she didn't want him to find someone else. Maybe she wanted him to always love her and only her. Picturing him with some other girl made Lilly's stomach churn. Again she felt guilty. She was being so selfish. She can't marry Matt and want Joe to love her forever at the same time. That wouldn't be fair to Joe. He deserved to be loved back, not chasing after a girl who was marrying a different man.

"What do you think Lilly, the white chocolate cheesecake, or the chocolate raspberry cake?" Debbie asked her. Lilly didn't answer; her mind was still somewhere else.

"Lilly, honey? Which one sounds better?" Matt asked, taking her hand in his.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sounds good," Lilly responded. Matt and Debbie looked at her questioningly.

"No, hun, Which one do you want to be served at the wedding, the cheesecake or the chocolate raspberry cake?" Matt repeated. Lilly tried to refocus back onto the task at hand, picking a dessert.

"The cheesecake," Lilly answered.

"Excellent, fabulous choice," Debbie said. "We could also put an L and an M on each slice of the cheesecake written in chocolate sauce."

"Great idea! What do you think Lilly?" Matt asked.

"Sounds perfect," Lilly said. Matt smiled. He leaned over and kissed Lilly.

"I cannot wait until you're my wife," he told her. Lilly found that she had to force herself to smile back.

"Me either," she heard herself say. Little did she know she had an audience.

Nick stood behind a tree, gaping, as he heard the last few lines of their conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Nick knows Lilly's secret! Will he tell Joe? Or let him find out on his own? Hmmm. **

**Did Lilly's dream seem familiar to anyone?**

**If you would please leave a review, I would be very happy. So go ahead, make my day!**

**XOXO**

**Deni**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I do not own Hannah Montana. I do not own the Jonas Brothers either. **

* * *

Chapter 9

Third Person POV

Nick walked back into his house, still in a state of shock. Lilly's _engaged_? How could that be? And she was engaged to none other then Matt Marshall himself. She told Joe they broke up. She lied to him. But why? He had no clue. Should he tell Joe what he saw? Or should he talk to Lilly first? All of these questions were swirling in his head, almost making him dizzy. He shook his head and walked towards the kitchen. He prayed that Joe wasn't awake yet, so it would buy him some time to think.

"Hey bro," Joe greeted him as he walked in.

"Damn it," Nick thought. "Hey," he said aloud.

"Oh, sorry about eating your bagels," Joe said, noticing the bag in his hand. "I just got so hungry last night and-"

"No, no don't worry about it," Nick interrupted. "It's cool." Joe looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Nick? Usually you would throw a hissy fit about your precious bagels. Plus you look like you've just seen a ghost," Joe commented.

"I wish," Nick muttered.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, I just wish I had some uh, cream cheese for my bagels," Nick said shakily.

"Whatever. And you said I was the weird one," Joe said rolling his eyes. He walked into the family room and turned on the TV. Nick decided right then and there that he needed to talk to Lilly and he needed to talk to her _now._

_--_

"Oh wow, I'm stuffed!" Matt exclaimed, patting his stomach.

"Me too. I consumed enough sweets to probably last me a few months," Lilly agreed. The couple was just arriving home after their meeting with Debbie, the wedding planner. All Lilly wanted to do now was lay on the couch for the rest of the afternoon and watch TV to take her mind off of her confusion and guilt. Just as she was getting nestled into her favorite spot on the couch, her cell phone rang.

"Ugh," Lilly groaned. She didn't want to move; her stomach had been bothering her and the eating just made it worse. She reluctantly got up and looked to see who was calling, secretly hoping it was Joe. Lilly blinked twice when she saw whose name was on the caller id. It was a different Jonas. Nick Jonas to be exact.

"Nick?" Lilly said.

"Hi Lilly," Nick said. "Listen, I really need to talk to you."

"Oh I'm fine thanks," Lilly joked.

"It's important."

"Ok. What do you need to talk to me about?" Lilly asked.

"Can you meet me somewhere? I can't talk about this over the phone. It's more of an in-person kind of thing," Nick explained.

"Ok, um yeah sure. Meet me at Rico's in fifteen minutes," Lilly told him.

"Alright see you," Nick said before hanging up. Now he needed to leave without giving things away to Joe, Which might be difficult. He was never good under pressure.

"Joe I'm heading out," Nick called out. "I'll be back soon, I just gotta go get, uh, um…"

"That cream cheese you wanted?" Joe guessed.

"Yeah! That's it. Cream cheese, you know, for my bagels," Nick chuckled nervously. Joe gave him a weird look and then turned his attention back to the TV.

"Later."

--

Lilly showed up at Rico's first and she sat down at the free table nearest to her. She wondered what Nick could possibly want. The last time she had spoken to him was shortly after Joe up and left to go back to Wyckoff. What was so urgent? Lilly wondered if it had anything to do with Joe. She hoped not. Nick sounded a bit distraught on the phone.

"Lilly?"

Lilly turned around to see a familiar curly haired boy.

"Nick," she greeted him. She stood up and hugged him warmly. Nick broke the hug and sat down across from her. Nick opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again, realizing he had no idea where to begin. Should he accuse her of lying to Joe? Should he ask her about her wedding? He had no idea.

"So," Lilly started. "What was so important that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Oh that, uh," Nick was struggling for the right words. "Uh, how are you?"

Lilly looked at him strangely, noticing his nerves, before replying. "I'm fine, but you're not. I can tell. What's on your mind?" Nick nervously wrung his hands and then made a decision. There was no use beating around the bush.

"Lilly are you engaged?" he blurted out. Lilly eyes widened in shock and her heart began to thump wildly in her chest.

"What makes you think that?" she said slowly.

"A. You're wearing a very expensive looking ring on your left ring finger and B. I saw you with Matt earlier, trying desserts," Nick informed her.

"You did?" Nick nodded. He already knew the answer. He had concrete evidence and the look on her face said it all. Lilly took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Yes, I am. To Matt," she admitted quietly. Nick leaned forward in his seat.

"Lilly, why would you lie to Joe like that?" Lilly looked up at him, confusion written on her face. "Oh, Joe told me everything that happened," Nick said. Lilly nodded but didn't say anything, so Nick continued.

"How could you do that to him Lilly? He loves you so much, and he thinks that you love him too. He's head over heels, chasing after a girl who's _engaged_?" Nick pressed. Tears were beginning to fall on Lilly's face, giving Nick more momentum. "Why would you do something like this? Why? Sure Joe just up and left one day, but do you think he deserves this? False hope?" The tears were beginning to fall faster.

"Or _is_ it false hope? Does he still have a chance with you? You kissed him, didn't you? So he must still have a chance," Nick didn't know where these questions were coming from, but he was glad he got them.

"I-I don't know. Maybe. I'm just so…so…so," Lilly choked out, until she dissolved into sobs. Nick pulled his chair closer to the weeping blonde and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You're so what?" he asked, while gently massaging her shoulder.

"I'm so confused Nick! I don't know the answers to any of your questions because they are the same ones I ask myself every night! Joe doesn't deserve anything that I'm doing to him, and neither does Matt. Fuck, I don't deserve any of them," Lilly sobbed.

"Shh it's okay Lilly. I had no idea you felt this way," Nick comforted.

"Well I do. I feel so bad. I hate myself for doing this to them!" Lilly cried. They sat there for a few moments, the only sound being Lilly's quiet sobs.

"So you're not certain you want to marry Matt?" Nick asked gently. More silence.

"No," Lilly said finally. "I'm not certain. But I am certain that I can't marry him until I'm sure of my feelings for Joe."

"You want to know what I think?"

"Ok," Lilly sniffed.

"I think you have strong feelings for my brother. You're not over him. If you were, then getting married to Matt would be a no-brainer. Let's face it Lilly. You're still in love with him," Nick said.

"Maybe," Lilly replied softly.

"Then go to him. You know you need to tell him the truth, about everything," Nick told her.

"It's not that simple Nick!" Lilly whimpered. If he only knew.

"Why not? Of course it is!" Nick encouraged.

"It's not, trust me," Lilly said. "Anyways, I really should be heading home." Lilly stood up.

"Wait Lilly. Promise me you'll tell Joe everything. Soon. Or I will tell him for you." Lilly nodded and walked away.

But Nick knew he wouldn't tell Joe before Lilly did. He wouldn't do that to her. Lilly may have looked whole on the outside, but Nick could see inside of her, and what he saw was a girl who was very broken.

A couple days later

Joe sat on the couch in Nick's house, nervously shifting back and forth. Lilly was going to be there any minute, so he was glad that Nick had left earlier. She didn't say why she was coming over, but she did say that she needed to talk to him. Joe figured she had finally come to her senses and realized that she couldn't live without him. Just as Joe began fidgeting with the throw pillows, the doorbell rang.

_Ding Dong_

Joe jumped up from the couch and ran over to the door. He paused by the mirror on the entryway wall briefly to check his hair. He had to look good for Lilly. After making sure every lock of hair was in its place, he opened the door.

And there she stood.

She was like an angel. A beautiful, beautiful angel. But the look on her face troubled him a bit. She looked sad. Very, very sad.

"Hi Lilly, come in," Joe said, remembering his manners. Lilly smiled weakly and came inside. Joe leaned in to hug her, but she stiffened slightly.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Joe asked, concerned. Lilly sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. Joe rushed over and sat down next to her.

"Joe," she said shakily. "I'm just going to get right to it. I can't hide this anymore. It's eating me alive."

"What is it?" Joe asked. Joe couldn't stand seeing her like this, in so much pain. He wanted to kiss her and make all of her pain go away. Instead, he waited for her to speak.

"I-I haven't been com-completely honest w-with you," Lilly stuttered. Joe scooted closer to her.

"Matt and I never broke up. We're still together," Lilly told him, avoiding his gaze. Joe hunched over and his face fell.

"But you kissed me," he said.

"I know, but after that I said I couldn't see you anymore. I couldn't cheat on Matt like that," Lilly reminded him. "But that's not all."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Probably not," Lilly whispered. "But you need to."

Joe nodded. "I'm listening." Lilly took a deep breath and pulled something out of her pocket and slipped it onto her finger. Joe's eyes widened as he realized what it was. A ring.

"Joe," Lilly said softly. "Matt and I are engaged." _What?_

Joe felt as if his world were crashing in around him. He couldn't breathe. Lilly not only broke his heart, but she lied to him as well. How could she do this? Lilly noticed his dramatic change in demeanor, and she needed to finish talking.

"Joe, I'm so sorry I lied to you. I just didn't know how you would take it," Lilly said, her eyes beginning to water. "I also didn't tell you right away because, when I saw you, all of the feelings I had for you in the past came flooding back to me. And I'm pretty sure they're still with me."

Joe looked up, hope refilling his chest. "You mean you still have feelings for me?"

"Yeah, I think I do. And that's why I can't marry Matt yet," Lilly said. Joe brightened .

"Then leave him. Leave him and come back to Wyckoff with me. We could be together Lilly, just the way it's supposed to be," he pleaded.

"No, Joe, I can't! I didn't say I didn't want to marry him, I just couldn't marry him yet. Not until I get my feelings straight. I need to get over one of you."

"Him," Joe responded immediately. "Get over him. You know you love me Lilly."

"Joe, it's not that simple! I can't leave him, not now," Lilly tried to convince him.

"Do you love him more than you love me?"

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Answer the question Lilly. Do you love him more than you love me?"

Lilly felt her tears spill over and run down her cheeks. "Please Joe. Don't make me answer that."

"No. Answer me. You know the answer, you're just too afraid to admit it," Joe argued. It seemed like hours went by before Lilly finally spoke.

"Okay Joe! Okay! I still love you!" Lilly shouted.

"Then don't marry him. Leave him and be with me," Joe pleaded again, slipping his hand over her small one.

"I can't Joe!" Lilly hollered.

"Why not Lilly? Why?" Joe hollered back.

"BECAUSE!" Lilly screamed but then she lowered her voice to a near whisper. "Because I might be pregnant."

This time, Joe knew for sure his world was crashing in.

* * *

**This story has been reported again, so it may be deleted in the near future. It really bites. **

**A big thank you to those of you who support & like this story!**

**Reviews would be super awesome. **

**Lots of love**

**Deni**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers. Ugh I hate saying that.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Third Person POV

The road was blurred in front of her. Her sense of direction was off. She was going way under the speed limit. She knew all of these things, but she didn't care.

Lilly Truscott was a mess.

All she could think about was the possible child growing inside of her and the look on Joe's face when she told him. Just moments after she let the bomb drop, Joe's face had darkened, and he left the room without a word. She hadn't even wanted to tell him about the potential pregnancy, not until she was sure. But he kept at her, goading her to leave Matt, so it just slipped out of her mouth. She needed to shut him up. And boy did it ever.

So here she was now, blubbering behind the wheel, going 40 miles per hour on the freeway, with horns blaring all around her. When she finally got home, she saw Matt talking on his cell phone. When he saw her, he said a quick goodbye and hung up abruptly. Despite Lilly's condition, he sparked her curiosity.

"Who was that?" she sniffed.

"That? Oh, that was, uh, no one. No one important." Matt said quickly. "What happened to you Lilly?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," she told him. She hoped she sounded convincing enough.

"Lilly, it does matter. Look at you! You've been crying," Matt noted, as he rushed over to her. "Did someone die?"

"No, but I wish I would," Lilly whispered.

"Lilly…"

"It's nothing Matt. Forget it," Lilly said. She extracted herself from his arms and she ran upstairs. Matt heard their bedroom door slam. He decided that it was best to give Lilly some space for right now.

Good choice.

--

"I so own you Jackson!" Miley shouted as her slender fingers danced over the buttons on the guitar controller. She was at his house having a Guitar Hero III playoff. Miley was currently trying to beat his high score on hard.

"In your dreams little sis. You are never gonna beat my score," Jackson said confidently.

"We'll see about that," Miley retorted. She breezed through the song, hardly breaking a sweat. You could hardly see her fingers, they moved so fast. Finally the song ended.

"Oh yeah! Look at that! New high score!" Miley cried out triumphantly. "In your face!"

"What? How can that happen? You put in a cheat code!" Jackson accused.

"Psh yeah right. You just suck at this game. And I was Hannah Montana for a good part of my life so rock star is in my genes," Miley grinned. She was just about to break out into one of Hannah's hits "Rock Star" when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said without looking at who was calling.

"Miley…" a girl sniffed on the other line.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"I-I need you. Please come over. I need help," Lilly choked out.

"I'm on my way," Miley told her as she grabbed her purse.

"Thanks. Oh and Miley? Can you pick something up for me on your way over?"

--

Miley showed up to Lilly's place breathless. She almost got into a car accident going from Jackson's, to the drug store, to Lilly's. She was driving way too fast, but she needed to be here for Lilly. She sounded so distraught on the phone. She pounded on the door after finding that the door was locked. Matt opened the door.

"Hey Miley," he greeted the red-faced brunette.

"Hello," Miley said as casually as possible. She tried to hide the brown paper bag behind her back.

"I'm not sure Lilly wants to see anyone right now. She's upset," Matt told her.

"Oh she called and asked me to come over," Miley said politely.

"Oh, ok. Well she's upstairs," Matt said.

"Thanks," Miley called over her shoulder as she ran towards the stairs. She was just about to dash up the stairs when she dropped the bag, causing the white cardboard box to slide out a little. Miley gasped and quickly snatched up the bag and then turned to face Matt. He was staring at her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Miley asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"That box thing," Matt asked, pointing to the bag.

"Cigarettes," Miley said immediately.

"Cigarettes?" Matt asked. Miley nodded. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Yeah, well. I just started," Miley shrugged. "Nasty habit I know."

"Right. Ok," Matt said as he turned back to what he was doing. Miley exhaled, rolled her eyes, and ran up the stairs. She burst into the master bedroom to find Lilly staring blankly out the window. She turned when she heard the door open.

"Miley," she greeted as Miley rushed over to give her best friend a hug. "Did you get it?"

"Yup," Miley answered as she lifted up the bag. Lilly took it and pulled out the pregnancy test that waited inside.

"I told Matt it was cigarettes," Miley giggled. Lilly smiled weakly and stared at the box in her hands. She read and reread the directions five times.

"Are you just gonna stare at it or are you actually gonna pee on it?" Miley asked. Lilly gave her a look. "Sorry, but I'm a little anxious here," Miley said.

"You're anxious? You're not the one who has to take it!" Lilly cried. There was silence in the room after that as both girls looked uneasily at the box together.

"What the hell, we might as well get it over with," Lilly said finally. Miley nodded.

"Good luck."

Lilly locked herself in the bathroom and took the test out of the box. She sighed before squatting over the toilet, pee stick held underneath her. She emerged a minute later and held it over her head.

"I did it," she said.

"How long do we have to wait before we know if there's a bun in your oven or not?" Miley asked. Lilly gave her another look.

"Five minutes," she said. Lilly sent it down on her dresser and sent an alarm on her cell phone. After a minute went by, Lilly was getting really nervous. She began to pace back and forth. What if she really was pregnant? What would Matt say? Would he be happy? Would she be happy? And what about Joe?

Joe.

Being pregnant would mean that she probably would never be able to have a relationship with him. It would mean that she would have to cast her feelings aside and marry Matt. Marrying Matt wasn't a bad thing, but she could feel that it probably wasn't the right thing. At least not now. Not while she loved Joe too.

Joe…

Just then Lilly felt something come out. Something _downstairs_ if you know what I mean. She ran into the bathroom right as the alarm went off.

"Lilly! It's time!" Miley shrieked. Miley was definitely not known for her patience. She couldn't wait for Lilly to come out of the bathroom. She jumped off of the bed and rushed over to the awaiting pregnancy test. She picked it up in her hands, blinked, and looked again.

"Oh my god," Miley hollered.

"Oh my god!" Lilly cried from inside the bathroom. She cleaned herself up and raced out of the bathroom, almost colliding with Miley.

"It's negative!"

"I got my period!" The girls screamed these things at the same time. They screamed again and jumped up and down, hugging each other.

"Oh wow, I never thought I would be so happy to get my period," Lilly laughed as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. Miley laughed along with her and handed Lilly a tissue.

"So what does this mean for you?" Miley asked. Lilly knew what she meant: 'Are you still going to marry Matt or are you going to go with Joe?' Lilly thought about it for a moment and then grinned.

"I gotta go tell Joe." Miley grinned as well.

"Go get him girl." Lilly gave her best friend a squeeze and ran down the stairs. When she got down, there was another man sitting on the couch with Matt. Matt heard Lilly come down the stairs and spun around.

"Oh, Lilly. You're feeling better I see," Matt said.

"Yeah I am, a lot better. Who's this?" she asked, eyeing the man. He was fairly young, not any older than thirty. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is Justin. He's my business partner," Matt said.

"But you work from home," Lilly said. Matt sighed.

"I know that, doll, but I still work with other people who work in the office and some who work from their homes as well. It's one company, with one boss, with one team. Justin is on my team. He just came over to work on some things," Matt informed her.

"Oh, okay," Lilly shrugged. Right now she didn't really care about Matt's work things. All she cared about was that she wasn't pregnant and that she needed to tell Joe.

"It was nice to meet you Justin," Lilly said politely.

"You too," Justin said with a wave of his hand.

"I have to run some errands. I'll be back later," she told Matt.

"Alright," Matt said turning his attention back to Justin and their work.

Lilly sped as fast as possible over to Nick's house. She had just been over there a few hours earlier, but now she came bearing much happier news. She could not wait to see the look on Joe's face when she told him that she wasn't pregnant. They could go back to the way they were when they were teenagers.

She finally pulled up to Nick's house and she got out of the car. She went to the door and rapidly pushed the doorbell about 18 times in a row before Nick answered.

"Lilly?"

"Hi Nick! Is Joe home? I really need to tell him something," Lilly said breathlessly.

"Actually he's not here," Nick told her as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lilly's smile faltered a little.

"Well can I wait here until he gets back?"

"Well you'll be waiting for a pretty long time," he said.

"What? I don't get it," Lilly said.

"Joe's gone Lilly. He went back to Wyckoff."

Lilly gaped up at him. "What?"

"Yeah, he was muttering something about you and pregnancy and his nightmare coming true. You hurt him again Lilly, so he took off again," Nick said coldly.

Now it was Lilly's turn to have her world crash in around her. And it did.

* * *

**A/N: Lilly is officially not pregnant, but now she has more problems. Will she ever get a break?**

**In case I don't update between now and the 25th, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate! Just make it a good one.**

**I would loves me some reviews! :-)**

**Love, Deni**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope everyone's Christmas was very merry!**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers, sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Third Person POV

Lilly sat in her car in the driveway of her house and willed herself to stop crying. She couldn't arrive home crying twice in one day. Matt wouldn't believe her lies every time. He wasn't that dumb. So she dried her eyes and blew her nose one final time. She fixed her hair and then proceeded to get out of the car and into the house. When she got inside, she noticed that Justin was still there. Matt, who was in the middle of a conversation with Justin, was oblivious to his fiancée's arrival.

"Ahem," Lilly coughed. Matt's head snapped up.

"Oh, hey honey," Matt said. "You home already?"

"I've been gone for about an hour and a half," Lilly told him. It was a good thirty minute drive to L.A. and back, plus she had been blubbering in the driveway for awhile.

"Right," Matt rubbed his hands together. Lilly noticed that he was acting very strange.

"Matt, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Lilly asked as she made her way into the kitchen. Matt groaned, but he stood up anyway.

"This will only be a minute," he told Justin.

"Alright," Justin said.

"Can this hurry? I really have to do some work with Justin," Matt said when he met Lilly in the kitchen.

"I think Justin can wait," Lilly retorted. "Shouldn't he be leaving anyway?"

"No, he shouldn't. We have work to do. Plus I invited him to stay for dinner," Matt argued.

"You invited him to stay for dinner without asking me?" Lilly asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? You invite Miley and Oliver to stay for dinner all the time without my consent!" Matt snapped.

"Well you know Miley and Oliver! We all went to high school together! I just met that Justin guy an hour ago!" Lilly snapped back.

"So it's okay if you have friends over and I don't?" Matt asked angrily.

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"It sure as hell sounds like it! Look Lilly, I need to have friends too, since you are always out doing god knows what," Matt spat. Lilly recoiled a little.

"What do you think I'm doing Matt? Cheating on you? Is that what you think I do whenever I go out?" Lilly whispered.

"You said it not me," Matt said.

"Matt, I, I would never…"

Liar.

"Lilly, I'm not stupid. I know that Joe Jonas is back in town. I saw him driving around a few days ago. And I know that you've been seeing him," Matt informed her. Lilly was shocked. Maybe Matt wasn't as clueless as he seemed.

"Y-You knew?" Lilly stammered. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? I couldn't forbid you to see him. You would never listen to me," Matt said. Lilly shrugged guiltily.

"Let's face it Lilly. You aren't the same girl I got engaged to. The Lilly I asked to marry me would never cheat on me. She would never do anything like this to someone she loved," Matt said sharply. Lilly was about to apologize, she wanted to make everything all better with Matt. She didn't want him to think of her this way. But Matt wasn't through. He should have bit his tongue. He should have thought before he spoke. But he didn't. And he let the bomb drop.

"The Lilly Truscott I loved wasn't a slut."

Lilly's mouth dropped slightly and she took a step away from Matt. She could not believe he just said that to her. She thought he wasn't like that, thought he wasn't judgmental. But she was wrong. He was a lie. A joke. Lilly was a fool to think he was the one for her. At that moment, Lilly hated him. She hated him with every cell in her body. Hated him for what he just said. Hated herself for loving him. Hated him for everything he pretended to be.

But most of all, she hated him for making her break Joe's heart. So for that, she slapped him. Hard. Matt's hand flew to his now red face as he yelped a little in pain.

"The Matt Marshall I loved wasn't a prick." With that, Lilly threw her engagement ring at him and hurried upstairs to pack.

--

Miley was sitting on her couch, painting her nails and watching _The O.C._ DVDs when her doorbell rang. She put the DVD on pause and jumped up to answer the door. When she opened it she found a grim Lilly staring back at her. She was carrying some duffle bags and there were other luggage surrounding her.

"Lilly? What happened? I thought you were meeting Joe?" Miley asked her friend. Lilly's eyes closed and her body wavered slightly.

"He's gone," she whispered.

"Oh Lilly," Miley said as she scooped her up in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

Lilly gripped her friend tighter as she struggled not to cry. "Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course," Miley answered. "But what about Matt?" Lilly stepped away from her and opened her eyes. Miley could see the loathing in them.

"Never mention that bastard to me again," she hissed through her teeth. Miley nodded silently. She was a little frightened. She had never seen Lilly like this before. One thing was abundantly clear. They had broken up.

"Okay well, come in. Let's get you situated," Miley said as she pulled Lilly's luggage inside. They took her bags into the guest bedroom and began to unpack. The silence in the room was uncomfortable. Miley was dying inside. She wanted so badly to know what happened that made Matt and Lilly break up. But she couldn't ask.

"Ugh, why would he say that to me?" Lilly said suddenly. Miley looked up.

"Say what?" Miley asked. Lilly ignored her.

"I thought he was the good guy. The guy that I loved," Lilly said again, growing angrier. She grabbed her clothes out of one luggage and stuffed them into a drawer.

"I thought he loved me? What an asshole he is!" Miley just stared at Lilly.

"I hate him!" Lilly cried out. She slammed a drawer shut and threw herself onto the floor. Lilly pulled her knees into her chest.

"And why did he have to leave now? Right when I need him most?" Lilly said as tears began to spill over. "I need him so much. I love him." Miley knew that she wasn't talking about Matt now. She sat down next to Lilly and wrapped her arms around her.

"No, Miley, stop," Lilly said trying to get out of Miley's grasp.

"No." Miley tightened her grip.

"Miley get off of me!" Lilly yelled as she attempted to shove the brunette off. "Let go of me please!"

"No, I'll never let go," Miley whispered as tears began to fall on her face as well.

"Miley please," Lilly cried out again. She began to shake. "Please."

Lilly gave up. She collapsed into sobs and hung onto Miley. Miley cradled Lilly and cried with her. Miley had no idea what Matt did, but she hated him too. She knew Lilly loved him, but she hated Joe too, for leaving Lilly. Those two men had turned her strong, confident, fun-loving best friend into this sad and completely broken girl that wept in her arms. She needed answers. She needed an explanation. She needed Joe back here for Lilly. She needed Lilly to be whole again.

But for right now, in this moment, all Lilly needed was Miley.

* * *

**So, did you all get everything you asked for for Christmas?! Tell me about it in the form of a review. They are so lovely.**

**Love,**

**Deni**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Just posting another chapter :)**

**This one is dedicated to Char aka acatwithshoes, because she's been so amazing and has reviewed every chapter. Thank you for being so awesome and always putting a smile on my face!**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I do not own Hannah Montana. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers, except Joe. Ok fine, I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Third Person POV

"Oh no! Don't go in there, don't go in there," Kevin Jonas repeated. He was watching one of those late night thriller movies on TV. "The killer's in there, don't go, don't- AAAAHHHHH!"

Joe threw the door of their condo open just in time to hear Kevin's girlish scream and to see him jump two feet into the air, causing popcorn to fly everywhere.

"Joe? What the hell is your problem? You scared me to death!" Kevin shouted.

"Sorry," Joe mumbled.

"Wait. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were gonna be in California for awhile," Kevin said.

"Well I decided to come home early," Joe grumbled as he started to head towards his bedroom.

"Aw, did Lilly not want to be with little Joey?" Kevin said in a babyish voice and then chuckled to himself.

Joe's temper flared and he dropped his bag. He lunged at Kevin, grabbing his shirt, and shoved him against the wall. He got inches from his face. Kevin, still shocked by Joe's sudden movements, stared back into his livid face.

"I don't ever want to hear that name again, you got it?" Joe snarled. Kevin nodded. "You don't have any idea what she's put me through." Kevin said nothing. Joe released Kevin's shirt, grabbed his bag, and stormed upstairs.

He shoved his door open and threw his bag into the corner of his room. He sat down onto his bed and bent over, putting his head into his hands. He took a few deep breaths. He tried with all of his might, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her face would not leave his mind. The whole scene played into his mind over and over, her words crystal clear each time.

_"I can't Joe…Because I might be pregnant."_

Every time the scene unfolded in his brain he got madder and madder. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up and screamed. He shoved all of his CD's onto the floor, chucked each book off the shelf. He flung his stereo onto the floor, causing it to crash into pieces. He stormed over to his dresser, opened it, and pulled out all of the pictures of him and Lilly. He tore each one into bits and hurled them into the trash. Joe grabbed the framed picture he had of Lilly, but stopped. She looked so beautiful. Joe had taken it, at the beach, when she wasn't expecting it. He hesitated, thought twice, and then thought again.

_"I can't Joe…Because I might be pregnant."_

Her words floated into his head again. He gripped the frame, white knuckling it, before he threw it as hard as he possibly could, against the far wall. The picture shattered and shards of glass littered the floor. Joe stood there shaking, fists held tight. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. He tried, but he couldn't fight his emotions any longer. His fists slowly unfolded and his chest heaved. He sunk to the floor and sobbed.

Joe Jonas had cracked.

--

_Lilly and Miley walked along the street laughing with each other. Their arms were full with bags upon bags of clothes and shoes that neither of them needed._

_"Wow, all of this shopping has gotten me thirsty. I really need something cold to drink," Miley stated._

_"Yeah me too," Lilly agreed._

_"Oh look! There's It's A Grind! Let's go," Miley exclaimed. The girls entered the coffee shop and got in line._

_"The Fire and Ice sounds so good! Doesn't it sound good?" Miley said excitedly as she bounced up and down._

_"Yeah, it does," Lilly chuckled. "But you're getting decaf." Miley stuck her tongue out at her._

_After the girl's had ordered, they stepped off to the side. Lilly heard some giggling over by the armchairs, so she turned towards them. There was a young couple sharing one of them. Every now and then they would give each other little kisses. Their hands were all over each other._

_"Ugh, I hate PDA," Miley grumbled, noticing the couple too. The dark-haired guy began to tickle his brunette girlfriend._

_"Hahahaha stop!" The girl squealed. "Joey stop!"_

_Lilly's head snapped around when she heard that name. Could it be? Nah, it couldn't be._

_"Alright, alright fine. Maybe you'll think the next time before you mess with Joe Jonas."_

_Lilly's mouth dropped._

_"I love you Joe."_

_"I love you too babe."_

"NNNOOOO!" Lilly screamed as she shot up in bed. She was sweating and her heart threatened to thump out of her chest.

"What?! What's wrong?" Miley yelled as she burst through the door. She saw Lilly panting and sweaty in her bed. "What happened?"

"Bad dream. Very bad dream," Lilly told her.

"Yikes. Well, it's about time you woke up anyway. I've been up for hours," Miley joked. Lilly gave her a look.

"Sorry," Miley apologized. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Um, not really," Lilly stated.

"Oh. Well maybe my famous apple spice waffles will cheer you up!" Miley chirped. "I made you six."

Lilly smiled lightly. Miley always knew how to make her feel better. She also knew about Lilly's insane appetite.

"Thanks Miles. I'll be out in a minute," Lilly said. Miley smiled and closed the door.

Lilly shook the dream from her mind (with difficulty) and got out of bed. She stretched a little and then stuck her feet into her slippers. It was a little chilly in Miley's house, so she decided to wear a sweatshirt. She knew just the one she wanted to wear. Joe's. He had given her his sweatshirt the night they had kissed for the first time. She had kept it all these years, carefully hidden from Matt. She opened her dresser and dug around, trying to find it. She frowned. It wasn't there. She looked again, but it was no use.

"Miley!" Lilly shouted as she ran into the kitchen. "Miley!"

"What? What?" Miley asked.

"I can't find it! I thought I had it, but I don't!"

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked.

"Joe's sweatshirt! I can't find it!" Lilly wailed.

"Joe's sweatshirt? Do you mean the one he gave you like, when we were seventeen?" Miley asked incredulously. Lilly nodded.

"Yeah. That's the one," Lilly confirmed.

"Well if you can't find it, then it's not here. That's means it has to be-"

"At Matt's," Lilly finished for her. "Ugh, this is not good."

"You can always go back and get it," Miley suggested. Lilly gaped at her friend.

"Are you kidding? I'm never going back there. I don't ever want to see that, that, scumbag again!" Lilly hollered.

"Scumbag?" Miley giggled.

"Miley!"

"Sorry. Well, do you really need that sweatshirt? I have a whole closet full that you can wear," Miley said.

"This isn't just any sweatshirt, Miley, it's Joe's sweatshirt. So yeah, I really need it," Lilly said.

"Well how are you going to get it without seeing you-know-who?" Miley asked. Lilly thought for a moment, then she got an idea.

"I know! Why don't you go over there and get it for me?" Lilly said as she rushed over to her.

"Uh no, no way," Miley said backing away from Lilly. "I don't want to get in the middle of everything."

"How would you be in the middle? Just go over there, go inside, and get the sweatshirt. It'll be easy!" Lilly insisted.

"What am I supposed to say when Matt opens the door? 'Hey Matt, just picking up Joe's sweatshirt that Lilly left over here.'"

"You don't have to say it exactly like that. Use your imagination!" Lilly cried.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, but no. I'll go with you though," Miley said. Lilly groaned.

"Miley, please..." Lilly pleaded.

"You know, you're gonna have to face him eventually. Might as well get it over with now," Miley said. Lilly contemplated this in her head and then sighed, defeated.

"Fine." Miley grinned.

"You know I'm always right."

--

The two girls pulled up to Matt's house an hour later. Miley had driven since Lilly probably would have chickened out and turned the car around.

"You ready?" Miley asked. She looked at Lilly, who was nervously wringing her hands. "Lilly, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm here for you," Miley said as she put an arm around Lilly.

"Thanks," Lilly gave Miley a weak smile. "Let's do this."

They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Lilly extracted the key from her purse and unlocked the door. Miley pushed it open and entered. Lilly stayed behind.

"Lilly, Matt's not even in here. Come on," Miley said. She grabbed Lilly's arm and dragged her inside the house.

"Do you think he's still asleep?" Lilly asked.

"Probably," Miley said.

"That means he's in the bedroom," Lilly said slowly. Miley looked at Lilly funny.

"Yeah. So?"

"The sweatshirt is in the bedroom!" Lilly squeaked. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Lilly chill. It's okay. We'll just go in quietly, grab the sweatshirt, and be outta there before you know it," Miley assured her. "Now come on."

They tiptoed up the stairs and down the hall before coming to a halt outside the bedroom door.

"Ready?" Miley mouthed. Lilly shook her head. Miley opened the door anyway. She entered the room first, but then stopped. Her eyes got wide.

"Oh. My. God." Lilly instantly became curious and stepped in to get a look at what Miley saw. Her eyes got wide just like Miley's. She almost didn't believe her own eyes. For there, sleeping in the bed, was Matt.

Spooning.

Naked.

With Justin.

"EEEEEPPPP!" Lilly shrieked as her hand flew to her mouth. Matt and Justin awoke and quickly separated.

"Lilly!" Matt cried. Miley ran towards the closet and snatched the familiar gray sweatshirt.

"Run!" she yelled. Miley shoved Lilly out of the room and down the stairs. They ran out of the house and into the safety of Miley's car.

"Oh my God!" Miley repeated as she sped away. "Lilly? Are you okay?"

Lilly was in a daze. She almost didn't believe that actually happened. Matt was gay? With Justin? How long had that been going on? Did he do Justin when he and Lilly were engaged? Lilly knew she should be angry. She knew she should be hurt. She knew that she should demand answers.

But instead, Lilly laughed. She laughed until she cried. Hell, she could get her answers some other day.

* * *

**Oh Matt. :)**

**Please feel free to leave a review!**

**XOXO**

**Deni**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year!**

**This one's dedicated to Emilie, or LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms. Yes Emmy, you're one of my biffles. :-)**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I own nothing. Jeez how many times do I have to say it?**

* * *

Chapter 13

Third Person POV

Lilly tugged the grey sweatshirt closer to her body and inhaled. She sighed contently. It still had his scent after all of these years of not washing it. Sure that was a little gross, but Lilly didn't want this wonderful aroma to ever leave. It always comforted her was she was upset. It was almost as good as having the actual Joe Jonas to snuggle with. Almost.

"You got it bad Lilly," Miley laughed. The two girls were sitting side by side on Miley's couch. They had just arrived home from Matt's, where they caught him in the sack with a dude. Justin was the name Lilly had given her after she had stopped laughing.

"I do not!" Lilly protested. Miley gave her a knowing look. "Well not too, too bad."

"This has been one hell of a morning huh?" Miley said. Lilly nodded in agreement. "For sure."

"I mean, who would've guessed that Matt Marshall, high school prom king, football superstar, and skateboard extraordinaire, would turn out to be gay?" Miley said shaking her head.

"Not me," Lilly answered. Miley turned toward her friend.

"Are you alright? You're not saying much," Miley noticed.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just shocked. Like you said, who would've guessed?" Lilly assured her.

"Well, one good thing came out of this," Miley smiled.

"I know. I got the sweatshirt," Lilly smiled, taking another big whiff. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Ok, two good things. You got your precious sweatshirt and now you can be with Joe without any worries or guilt!" Miley said excitedly. Lilly's smile vanished.

"Miley, I don't think I can," she said sadly.

"What? Of course you can! Just call him up, or jump on a plane, or something!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly shook her head.

"You don't get it Miley. I hurt him. Bad. He probably hates me now," Lilly's voice started to crack near the end.

"Aw Lilly, he doesn't hate you. Trust me. That boy could never hate you," Miley insisted.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I broke his heart _again_! He's better off without me," Lilly sniffed. Her eyes were pooling with water. Miley hugged her friend.

"That's not true. You two are meant for each other. You guys just need to see each other again and talk everything out. Get everything into the open," Miley told her.

"I can't Miley. Not now," Lilly said. She lifted herself from the couch and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

--

Miley stepped out of her car and marched up to the front door. It was a tad awkward for her to be here, since she hadn't talked to him in ages, but she was on a mission. A Lilly mission. So she shook her nerves away and knocked on the door. A minute later the door opened and she was face to face with the familiar curly-haired boy.

"Hey Nick," she greeted shyly. His eyes widened.

"Miley? Hey," he said back. He stepped forward and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked when the two had separated.

"I need to talk to you about Lilly and Joe," Miley said. Nick's face hardened a little, but he nodded.

"Come in."

Miley stepped inside of the house and took a look around. It was very nice, modern. Definitely a bachelor pad. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Nick sat on the chair adjacent to the couch.

"So how have you been? I miss reading about you in the tabloids," Nick said. Miley chuckled.

"I decided to take a break from the spotlight and relax for a while, unlike you, Mr. Music Sensation," Miley joked. Nick laughed.

"I can't help it if I'm so awesome and talented," he said. Miley laughed with him, but stopped when she remembered the real reason she was here.

"Listen, Nick, we really need to discuss the Lilly-Joe issue," Miley said.

"What's there to discuss? Lilly broke Joe's heart not once, but twice. End of story," Nick stated harshly.

"But it was all just a misunderstanding! They need to talk everything out, but Lilly won't call him! She thinks she will hurt him again," Miley said.

"She's smarter then I thought," Nick spat. Miley glared at him.

"You listen to me Nick Jonas, and you listen good. Lilly is in so much pain right now. She thinks Joe _hates_ her. You and I both know that that's not true. They need each other," Miley said.

"And you think Joe is singing show tunes? He's in worse pain than Lilly I can guarantee that. They confess their love to each other and then Lilly says she could be pregnant? What the fuck is up with that?" Nick yelled.

"Don't you get it? Lilly's not pregnant! She's not even with Matt anymore! She chose Joe," Miley yelled back. Nick's anger simmered.

"She's not with Matt? And she's not pregnant?"

"No. She's a mess without Joe. And I know that Joe is too without her. That's why I need your help to get them to see each other," Miley said. Nick was silent for a few minutes, and then he spoke.

"If I have to see that hurt look on my brother's face again, I'll never forgive myself," he said through closed eyes.

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Miley asked hopefully. Nick sighed and opened his eyes.

"Yes."

A couple days later

"Lilly, can you please come out?" Miley asked through the door. "We have a visitor."

Lilly grumbled from her pillow. The only visitor she wanted to see was Joe, but it definitely couldn't be him.

Miley knocked harder on the door. "Please Lilly? Get out of bed!"

Lilly groaned and got out of the bed reluctantly. She went over to her closet and immediately grabbed the sweatshirt and put it on. She opened her bedroom door and gave Miley a sarcastic smile.

"You happy now?" she asked.

"Very," Miley grinned. She took Lilly's arm and tugged her towards the living room. Nick looked up when the girls turned the corner.

"Hi Lilly," Nick said. He gave Lilly a once-over. She did look like a mess. Her hair was a mess, she was pale, her eyes were puffy, and she was wearing an oversized ratty sweatshirt.

"What do you want Nick?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly be nice," Miley said.

"Why should I be nice? He hates me too," Lilly sulked. Miley rolled her eyes and pulled Lilly onto the couch.

"I don't hate you Lilly. I just came by to talk to you. About Joe," Nick said. Lilly looked up at him and glared.

"If you came over to tell me that Joe hates me and never wants to see my face again, save it because I already know," Lilly spat. She tried to get up off of the couch, but Miley held her still.

"Just listen to him Lilly," Miley pleaded. Lilly's face didn't change, but her body softened.

"You got five minutes. Go," Lilly told him.

"Ok, good enough," Nick sighed before beginning. "Lilly, Joe really loves you, he really does. But the whole pregnancy thing just tore him apart. He thought he lost his love again. It broke his heart. He was really upset."

"What did I say earlier? I already know that!" Lilly cried. "Four minutes."

"But Lilly he doesn't hate you. He is just as sad, if not more, than you are. You need to talk to him," Nick insisted.

"Why can't he pick up the phone and call me?" Lilly hollered. "Three minutes."

"He thinks you're pregnant and still with Matt! And I shouldn't be the one who has to tell him otherwise," Nick said.

"Two minutes."

"Lilly, don't be stubborn. You know that Joe loves you and he always will. You need each other. You belong together. Please call him or go to New Jersey," Nick pleaded.

"One minute."

"That's all I have to say. The ball is in your court now. But if you do decide you want to fly up to Wyckoff, just call me. I'll pay for your flight and everything," Nick said.

"I don't need you to pay for anything because I am not going to fly to Wyckoff. If Joe really felt this way, then he would come see me and tell me himself," Lilly retorted.

"But Lilly-"

"Sorry," Lilly interrupted, "Time's up." With that, she tore away from Miley's grasp and stomped into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Miley sighed and rubbed her temples. Nick went over to her and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Miley. I tried, I really did," Nick said.

"I know you did Nick. It's not your fault. I just really can't stand seeing Lilly like this anymore," Miley whispered. Nick rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Now do you know how I feel about Joe?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. But I never wanted to know how that felt," she sniffed.

"It'll be ok. She'll come around eventually," Nick said.

"I hope you're right," Miley sighed.

Days, weeks, went by, but Lilly never changed her mind. She had her good days, where she would actually have dinner and chat to Miley. But she also had her bad days, where she went straight to her room after work. Miley was growing more accustomed to the somber aura of the house. She didn't like it at all, but she couldn't push Lilly anymore. Nick called from time to time, to see if Lilly had changed her mind. But each time Miley always had bad news for him. Lilly would hopefully warm up to the idea of flying out to New Jersey. If she was, she could sure hide it well. The name 'Joe' was never used in the house anymore. 'Joe' was like 'Voldemort' in _Harry Potter_; he who must not be named. More days and more weeks went by, and Miley was losing faith fast. Maybe it really wasn't meant to be for them.

One day, after Miley had finished up her lonely dinner, she heard Lilly's door open and her footsteps on the kitchen floor. She turned around and sure enough there was Lilly, but there was something different about her. She had a glint in her eye and even a tiny smile on her face.

"Hey Lilly. How are you doing?" Miley asked. Lilly's smile got a little bigger. Miley walked around the island towards her and then gasped. There was a suitcase at her feet.

"Lilly! Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yup," Lilly smiled. "I'm going to Wyckoff."

"AAAHHHH!" Miley screamed and hugged her best friend tightly. "I just knew you'd come around!"

"But Miley, I'm only going if you come with me," Lilly told her. Miley let her go and stepped back.

"Why do you want me to go with you? This is about you and Joe," Miley said.

"I know. But you're my best friend and I need you there for support." The two girls grinned at each other before Lilly added, "You know, just in case I flake out." Miley laughed.

"We wouldn't want that to happen," she said between giggles. "I guess I'm going to New Jersey too!"

Miley rushed into her room to pack. Once she finished she called Nick.

"Nick ohmigod guess what!" she said excitedly.

"What?"

"Lilly and I are going to New Jersey!" she exclaimed.

"No way! Lilly finally came to her senses?" Nick said.

"Yeah, she did," Miley giggled. "Just like you said she would." Nick beamed from the other end of the phone.

"Well, do you need Joe's address?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that might help," Miley said. Nick recited it as Miley scribbled it down onto a nearby piece of paper.

"Thank you so much Nick. For everything," she said.

"No problem. Anything to make my brother stop moping," Nick said. Miley giggled.

"Same with Lilly. But seriously, thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome Miles. Make sure you call and keep me posted," Nick said.

"Don't worry, I will. Well we'd better get going to the airport. I'll talk to you later okay?" Miley said.

"Okay, hope everything goes well. Bye," Nick said.

"Me too. Bye Nick." They hung up and Miley rushed out to get Lilly and get to the airport.

--

After many hours consisting of driving to the airport, checking their bags in, going through security, and the restless flight, the girls finally arrived in Wyckoff. After picking up Miley's dark purple luggage and Lilly's black one, they went outside to the awaiting taxi cabs. They walked over to one and the driver put their things into the trunk. Miley gave the man Joe's address and away they went.

"Stop chewing your nails Lilly," Miley instructed as she swatted Lilly's hand away from her mouth.

"Sorry. Nervous habit," Lilly said.

"Don't be so nervous. Everything's going to be fine," Miley said. Lilly nodded, but she chewed her nails anyway.

They arrived at the address 20 minutes later. It was a cute condo; a good size for just Joe and Kevin. Lilly began to shake like a leaf.

"Come on Lilly," Miley said as she got out of the cab. Lilly got out and paid the cab driver after he had taken out their suitcases. Miley began to walk up towards the door when she realized that Lilly wasn't following her. She looked behind her and saw that Lilly was still standing on the curb.

"Come on Lilly," Miley said again. Lilly gulped and trudged up to Miley and together they reached the door. Miley rang the doorbell. The door opened and Lilly came face to face with none other than-

Kevin.

"Lilly? Miley? Is that really you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes it is!" Miley squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. Kevin hugged her back and then hugged Lilly. When he pulled away from her, he frowned.

"Are you ok Lilly? You look like you're gonna be sick," he said, stepping away from her.

"Ugh, she's fine. Just a little anxious to see Joe," Miley told him. At Joe's name, Kevin's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut again.

"Joe is here, right?" Miley asked.

"Oh yeah, he's here, but I don't think this is the best time," Kevin said slowly.

"Well then maybe we should go. Bye Kevin!" Lilly said quickly as she turned around and tried to escape. Miley grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the door.

"Oh no you don't. Listen, Kevin. I have been waiting for months to have Lilly and Joe see each other again. Lilly finally had the guts to come here, so we just spent hours on a plane from Malibu. So Lilly is going to see Joe! Got it?" Miley said hysterically. She had gotten inches from Kevin's face.

"Okay," he squeaked. He stepped aside and let the girls enter.

"So where is Joe?" Miley asked cheerfully, happy that she had gotten her way.

"Upstairs in his room," Kevin said. Lilly looked like she was about to pass out.

"Go on Lilly. I'll be right down here I promise," Miley said. Lilly didn't budge.

"She is so going to puke. Bathroom is the first door on the left," Kevin called over to her.

"I am not going to puke okay?!" Lilly hissed.

"Well then go upstairs!" Miley said. Lilly sighed and slowly made her way up the stairs. She heard music coming out of the open door at the end of the hall. She followed the music to the door and peeked inside.

There he was. He was sitting at his computer with his back toward her. Lilly thought she would run back down the stairs, but seeing him gave her a dose of confidence that she so desperately needed. She cleared her throat and knocked on the door frame. Joe's head whipped around and all of the color drained from his face.

"Lilly?" He stood up from his chair and faced her. They stared at each other for a minute before Lilly ran up and threw her arms around him. Joe wrapped his arms around the now crying blonde and held her close.

"Lilly, I can't believe you're here," he whispered.

"I missed you so much Joe," she whispered back.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company," a female voice said from behind them. Joe released Lilly and took a small step away from her. Lilly spun around to see a short, pretty brunette, with a deep tan, and hazel eyes. Lilly just stared at her and then turned to stare at Joe.

"Are you going to introduce us Joe?" the mystery girl asked.

"Oh right," Joe said as he walked over to the girl. "Darsi, this is Lilly. Lilly this is Darsi. My girlfriend."

* * *

**I hope everyone had a safe and happy new year! Anyone get crazy?!**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**XOXO**

**Deni**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoa I honestly meant to have this up WAY sooner, but fanfiction was being really lame. I don't know if it was just my computer or if it was the site, but whatever. It's letting my upload documents now :-)**

**This chapter is dedicated to -xXAndreaVampXx-. This girl is truly amazing, not only as an author, but as a person as well. Everyone should read her stories!**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! Do we honestly need to go over this? Whatever, I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas boys.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Third Person POV

Depression.

That was the word that described what had become of Lilly after that visit to Wyckoff. It was the place where she had hoped to go to win back the heart of her true love. She had wanted to jump back into his awaiting arms and back into his life for good. She just wanted to kiss him, hug him, be with him, for the rest of her life. But Joe didn't have the same plan.

No, he had a girlfriend._ Darsi._ Not Lilly, Darsi. He was tired of waiting around for Lilly, so he went out and met someone else. How could he do that to her? After all she had gone through for him.

What about what he had gone through for her?

It was nothing but heartbreak after heartbreak. Watching her in the arms of some guy. A guy who wasn't him. And right when he thought they could get back to the way things were in the past, BOOM. Engagement. Pregnancy.

Another broken heart.

Flashback

"_Darsi, this is Lilly. Lilly this is Darsi. My girlfriend."_

_Right after those words left his mouth, the room had begun to spin. Lilly felt her throat constrict and she desperately tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall._

"_Nice to meet you Lilly," Darsi replied as she stuck out her hand._

_Lilly blinked and looked at Darsi's outstretched hand and told herself to shake it, but her hand wouldn't respond. The walls were beginning to close in around her and the air felt thick. She couldn't be in that room, or that house any longer. She brushed past the couple and darted down the stairs, the tears finally falling, as she could no longer fight them. She ran past Miley and Kevin and out the door. Miley's happy grin disappeared and she turned to Kevin._

"_I told you this wasn't the best time," Kevin said solemnly. Miley sighed sadly before running out of the house to catch Lilly. She didn't need to look very far. She found Lilly at the end of the driveway on her hands and knees, vomiting. Even though this wasn't the right time, Miley couldn't help but think that Kevin was right. Lilly was indeed going to be sick. _

_Miley rushed to her best friend's side and gathered the blonde hair in her hands as she waited for Lilly to finish. When she finally did, she began to sob. Miley cradled Lilly in her arms and gently rocked her back and forth, whispering comforting words in her ear. She would find out the details later._

_The girls were on the next flight back to Malibu._

End Flashback

Lilly grimaced and rolled to her other side as she tried to forget the events that occurred the week before. They always came back to kick her when she was already down. Way down. Lilly didn't do anything anymore. She didn't go to work, talk, or bathe. She barely ate, some days not at all. She just stayed in bed and cried. She would cry for hours on end.

Suicide? She thought about. More than once. What was the point of being alive if she couldn't be with Joe? Ending her life would be easy. Just a nice, deep slash to each wrist and all of her troubles and sorrows would just bleed out of her. It sounded so easy, but the truth was, she didn't have the guts. That's all that was lacking. Of course she had the motivation, she just didn't have the god damn guts to do it.

Lilly didn't care about anything anymore. Not even about that stupid grey sweatshirt. Right when she got home, she had cut it to pieces and tossed it away. Not even about what her behavior was doing to Miley.

Right when they arrived home from Wyckoff, Miley had called Kevin to find out what had happened. After Kevin had told her, she called to yell at Nick, but he swore he had no idea that Joe had a new girlfriend.

Miley was doing everything in her power to cheer Lilly up. She knew that Lilly needed to grieve, but not to such an extent. Lilly never came out of her bedroom, except for the few times she needed to use the restroom. She never glanced in Miley's direction or even made an attempt to communicate with her. Miley would always leave meals outside her bedroom door, but most of the time she found them untouched. She was becoming more and more worried with each passing day. She had no idea what was happening inside Lilly's head. She only knew what she saw on the outside.

And what she saw, was Depression.

* * *

**Melancholy chapter, I know. But it had to be done.**

**And, yes, this chapter was short, but it was supposed to be. Its sole purpose was to show how much the situation with Joe's new girlfriend affected Lilly. So in your reviews please don't say how it was way too short.**

**All other reviews will be gladly welcomed and accepted. So please review!**

**XOXO**

**Deni**

**By the way...anyone glad to be back at school?! Lemme just say that I have a BAD case of Senioritis. Just one more semester, just ONE MORE semester!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you to those of you who took the time to review!**

**I hope this isn't too confusing, but this chapter takes place the same night that Lilly sees Joe and his new girlfriend. Sorry to go back in time on you.**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! How could I possibly have obtained the rights to Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers since last update? I don't own them!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Third Person POV

Joe had wanted to follow Lilly out of the room that she had dashed out of, but something held him back. He wanted to know what made her run out like that, but the truth was, he was afraid of the answer. He refused to get tangled up in her again. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Besides, he had Darsi now. She was the total package. She was smart, sweet, caring, and beautiful. So why would he run after Lilly and possibly ruin the great thing he had going?

"What was that all about?" Darsi asked. Joe shook his head.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered.

"I hope it wasn't because of me," Darsi said.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Joe lied. "Don't worry about it." Kevin appeared in the doorway and looked back and forth between the two.

"Uh, Joe? Can I please talk to you?" he asked his brother.

"Sure, but can you make it quick? Darsi's here," Joe said. Kevin frowned.

"Oh no, don't worry about me," Darsi replied. "I better be heading back to my place anyway. Call me tomorrow, okay Joe?"

"Okay," he answered. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Bye Kevin," she said as she exited the room. Kevin smiled and gave her a head nod as she passed. Joe turned toward Kevin.

"So what did you need to talk to me so desperately about?"

"Don't be smart with me Joe. You know damn well what I need to talk to you about," Kevin shot back.

"What about her?" Joe asked.

"What did you say to her that made her run out of here sobbing?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't say anything! I just introduced her to Darsi and then she just ran out," Joe explained.

"Ugh, Darsi," Kevin groaned.

"Hey! Don't use that tone. You know she's a great girl," Joe defended.

"I know I know, she is. That's why it makes it so hard to dislike her," Kevin said.

"Why do you need to dislike her? What did she ever do to you?" Joe asked loudly. He was getting angry.

"Joe, Lilly is like my baby sister. I want to see her happy. And the only time I see her truly happy is when she's around you," Kevin told him.

"No-"

"Don't deny it Joe," Kevin said. Joe sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Well, that doesn't answer the question I asked you," Joe said.

"Darsi is great, yeah I'll agree with you there, but she just happened at the wrong time. Lilly finally came out to see you, something that you both wanted, but you're with Darsi. It must have been like a slap in her face Joe! She wants you, but she thinks that you don't want her," Kevin said.

"Well she took too long. I had to move on Kevin! All that time when I was in my bedroom all day, you would beg me to come out with you and to move on with my life. And then Lilly comes back and all of a sudden you say that I'm in the wrong? That I should just crawl back to her? That makes no sense Kevin!" Joe shouted. Kevin was silent. Joe crossed his arms, feeling triumphant. Finally Kevin spoke.

"You're right. I did say those things. But I still don't think that you should settle down with anyone just yet. Sort out your feelings, figure out what you really want," he said.

"I'm not settling down with anyone! I've been dating Darsi for two weeks Kevin! It's not like we're getting married!" Joe said, exasperated.

"I know. I'm just saying, think about what you really want. It wouldn't be fair to Darsi if you just led her on to believe that she's the only girl on your mind. And it wouldn't be fair to you to deny yourself of true love," Kevin told him. By this point Joe was sick of everything. He was sick of Kevin, sick of his advice, sick of love. He was beyond angry now.

"Would you just get out of my room? I don't need you to come into my room and start talking about shit you don't have a clue about. You don't know anything about love. Or girls. You haven't had a girlfriend since God knows when. Know why? Because no one likes you. No one ever has. You were always just the other band member, Nick and Joe's older brother. And that's all you'll ever be," Joe spat.

Kevin's face turned to stone, but his eyes were becoming glassy. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and left the room. Joe stood alone in his room, fists clenched, and lightly shaking. His argument had started on one topic and then dangerously veered to another. He knew he was way out of line, but he didn't care at the moment. He was fuming. Kevin acted like he knew everything about everything, so Joe felt that he needed to be put back in his place.

Joe took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. He shed his clothes and unmade his bed. He slid inside and buried himself in the Egyptian cotton and thick comforter. He tossed and turned, trying to find the sweet spot and trying to sink into unconsciousness. But his thoughts were getting the best of him. He thought about Lilly, Darsi, and his explosive conversation with Kevin. He attempted to shove the guilt-ridden conversation out of his mind, but to no avail. He knew he had to face the ugly truth.

Kevin was right.

--

Joe awoke the next morning around noon and climbed out of bed. He grabbed a shirt from the floor and slipped it over his head. He picked up his cell phone and went downstairs, hoping that Kevin wasn't there. Apologies weren't his strong point. To his relief, he wasn't home. There was a note on the counter.

_Went to Whole Foods. –Kevin_

Joe opened the pantry and took out the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. He took a bowl from the cupboard and poured in the cereal. After splashing some milk into the bowl, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"A thousand channels and nothing on," Joe grumbled to himself. Then his phone began to ring. It was Darsi. He shoveled a heaping spoonful of the cinnamon cereal into his mouth before answering.

"Hewhoa?"

"Joe? Is your mouth full?" Darsi asked. He had only been dating her for two weeks and she already knew all of his disgusting tendencies. He quickly swallowed before speaking again.

"It was. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go grab some coffee with me?" Darsi asked.

"Yeah sure. I have to get dressed first and then I'll meet you at It's A Grind okay?" Joe said.

"You just woke up huh?" Darsi giggled.

"Yup," Joe replied.

"Alright I'll meet you there in a half an hour," she said.

"Sounds good. See ya," Joe said.

"Bye." As soon as they hung up, Joe finished his cereal and turned off the TV. He walked upstairs, took a quick shower, and got dressed. He didn't feel like doing his hair, so he slipped a beanie onto his head. He snatched his car keys and was out the door.

When he arrived, Darsi was already there. She was sitting at a table outside and was sipping the hot coffee gingerly. As Joe neared, she stood up and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hey you," Joe greeted her.

"Hey," she replied as she handed him his coffee. "I got this for you."

"Thanks," he said. He took the cup gratefully. He took a sip and then began to play with the piece of cardboard around the cup. Darsi noticed his fidgeting and spoke up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He looked up at her.

"Me? Oh yeah. I'm fine, I guess," was Joe's brilliant response.

"No seriously. What's on your mind?"

Joe sighed. "Well, I kinda got into a fight with Kevin after you left yesterday," he admitted. Darsi put her cup onto the table and leaned forward, expecting an explanation. Joe began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't tell Darsi that their fight had been about whether he still had feelings for Lilly or not. Would she understand? Probably not. "It's complicated." Now it was Darsi's turn to shift in her seat.

"Did it happen to be about that Lilly girl who you introduced me to yesterday?" she asked.

"No, no. Of course not," Joe chuckled nervously. Darsi gave him a look. "Okay maybe it was."

Darsi looked to the ground and then back up to Joe. "Who was she anyway?" Joe chewed the inside of his cheek.

"She's just an old friend that I hadn't seen in awhile. She came to visit me," he fabricated.

"That was a pretty brief visit," Darsi commented. Joe nodded.

"Yeah well, she couldn't stay long. She just happened to be in the neighborhood," he said.

"Oh. Did you two ever date?" Darsi asked. Joe hesitated. Would she be angry if he said yes?

"We were a couple back when we were teenagers, but that's ancient history," Joe said. Guess he would find out. Darsi nodded slowly and looked down at her coffee.

"It didn't look so ancient to her," she said. Joe looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see the look on her face when you introduced me as your girlfriend?" Darsi asked.

"Well, yes, but I didn't see any specific look," Joe shrugged. Darsi looked at him skeptically.

"Joe, I'm not stupid. And neither are you. The look on her face was undeniable. She was shocked, she was hurt, she was jealous. She is still in love with you Joe," Darsi told him. Joe winced. "But the real question is, are you still in love with her?"

Joe frowned and thought about that question and the possible outcomes of his answers: He could say yes, but then he would hurt Darsi and did he really want to do that? Or he could say no, and if she believed him, all would be well.

All except for his heart. But hey, he could grow to love Darsi too.

"No. I'm not," Joe said firmly. "If I was, then I wouldn't be sitting here with you." Before Darsi could doubt him he leaned over and planted a long, slow kiss on her lips.

Joe prayed to God that he could fall in love with Darsi and soon. Because the only lips he could think about kissing right now, were Lilly's.

* * *

**Gosh I feel so bad for making Joe be mean to poor Kevin. But we all know everything he said to him was false, right? Right.**

**Again, I apologize for the wait.**

**-Deni**

**P.S. Did anyone watch the Inauguration?! That speech was brilliance. I welled up. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Jeez, sorry I've been taking so long to update lately. I've just been so busy! It seems like I say that a lot, but it's true. So to make up for the gap, here is a semi-long chapter. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate the support.**

**I'm excited to say that there will be a little LOE in this chapter! It's past-Loe though, not present-Loe. **

**And now that I've thoroughly confused you, on with chapter 16!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Third Person POV

Two weeks later

Lilly slowly awoke late the next morning. She rolled over onto her back and slipped her arms out from underneath the thick comforter. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them, an attempt to get the sleep out of them. She blinked her eyes open and was greeted with darkness. The sun was making an effort to break through the curtains that were drawn on the window, but had no success.

Lilly had been in this bed for almost a month. She knew it was time that she got out of this bed and out of this room. Sure she was still upset, but the depression and suicidal thoughts had passed. Lilly groaned and sat up. She swung her legs out of the sheets and over the side of the bed, placing her feet firmly on the ground. She hoped she still knew how to walk. She stood up and stretched, her body protesting the movement. She caught whiff of her odor and winced. She had only had about one or two showers in that very dim and lonely month.

Lilly made her way over to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. If Miley was here, she would surely bombard her with hugs and questions and loudness, things she did not want right now. She poked her head out of the door and looked from right to left. Seeing that the coast was clear, she quickly padded into the adjacent bathroom and shut the door. Lilly turned the shower knob over to the hot side. As she waited for the shower to heat up, Lilly removed her clothes. She really didn't want to look at her reflection, but she turned towards the mirror anyway. She gasped at what she saw.

This was not the girl she was used to seeing in the mirror. This girl was…was appalling. This girl had dark circles under her eyes and they were dull. Lilly had bright, bluish green eyes. This girl's hair was a ratty, frizzy mess and it seemed to have lost its sheen. Lilly's hair was always straight and blonde, and it shined in the sunlight. This girl was skin and bones. You could see her rib cage. Lilly was perfectly proportioned, with an athletic build. This girl was ghostly pale. Lilly had a golden tan from countless hours in the sun, skateboarding or surfing. This girl could not be Lilly. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. The girl in the mirror didn't go away.

It was Lilly all right.

Lilly's lower lip quivered and her chest heaved, but she couldn't cry anymore. She had cried them all over the past month. Besides, she refused to shed any more tears for _him_. Too bad she couldn't stop thinking about _him_.

Lilly shook her head and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water cascade over her entire body. But it wasn't warm enough. She turned the knob almost all of the way over to hot and within seconds, the water was scalding. Any other person would have jumped out of the water, but not Lilly. This was exactly what she needed. It felt as if the scorching water was burning the past month off of her. All of the despair, all of the pain. It was now running down her body and into the drain, far, far away from her.

She proceeded to do her cleaning ritual and then turned the shower off. She reached for the towel that was resting on the rack and wrapped it securely around her. She grabbed another towel and wrapped her hair up in it. After, she made her way back into the bedroom and for the first time in a long time, Lilly turned on the light. Everything looked so different in the light. Lilly liked the sight, but she knew she could do better. She crossed the room over to the window and threw back the drapes. Sunlight immediately flooded the room. Lilly took a deep breath, soaking it all in. She turned on her heel and walked towards her closet. She decided to wear her PINK sweats, which were actually red. She snatched a plain white sweatshirt from the rack and put it over her head. The towel came off with it, and Lilly gently combed her hair, allowing it to air dry. Then her stomach began to growl ferociously.

She exited her bedroom and peeked around the corner at the end of the hall. No sign of Miley. She entered the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the counter.

_Lils,_

_If you actually came out of your cave (jk), I'm out shopping._

_I'll find you something cute too!_

_I should be home around 3._

_I love you!_

_Miley_

Lilly breathed a silent sigh of relief. Of course she loved Miley, she was her best friend after all, but she really needed some peace and quiet right now.

Her stomach began to rumble again and Lilly's eyes immediately darted over to the refrigerator. She rushed over and opened the door, eyes growing wide at all of the food that was inside. Miley must have just gotten groceries. Lilly said a silent thank you to her best friend and then pulled everything her arms could hold out. She threw it onto the counter and then opened the pantry. Loads of food greeted her in there too. She grabbed a bunch of it and set it onto the counter next to the other items. She plopped onto the barstool and started to eat. She tried to eat as slowly as possible to avoid getting sick. Tried being the key word. She ate (mostly) all good things; she knew she needed nourishment. Everything tasted so delicious.

As she ate, she couldn't help but think about _him._ Not negatively though, more of in a nostalgic way. She glanced towards the TV and the DVDs underneath. Miley had some home movies down there and some of them were bound to have _him_ in them. Lilly lifted herself down from the barstool and went over to the DVDs. She crouched in front of them and sure enough, there they were. She didn't quite know why Miley kept these, but she was grateful she did. She found one labeled _Lake Tahoe trip. _Ah, the Tahoe trip. She knew exactly what this was. It was when she was seventeen and it was her first time snowboarding. She hesitated before putting it inside of the player, but finally gained the courage to do so. She clicked play and then turned on the television. Miley's face appeared on the screen.

_(VIDEO _REAL LIFE)

"_Is this thing on?"_

"_The red light is on, Miles," Nick said. He was standing beside her._

"_Cool beans," Miley replied._

"_Don't ever say that again," Nick groaned._

"_Fine. If you give me a kiss," Miley grinned. Nick happily obliged. "Thanks. Now where are those other two lovebirds?" The camera spun a bit, but then Lilly and Joe came into view. Lilly was wobbling on her Burton snowboard. Joe had his hands on her waist to steady her and Lilly had her hands on his shoulders._

"_Wave hello to the camera you guys!" Miley called out. Lilly_ _and Joe both raised their hands to wave, but as soon as her hand left his shoulder, Lilly wobbled and fell into Joe, who quickly put her back upright. Miley and Joe laughed at a pouting Lilly._

"_Aw, what's wrong Lilly?" Joe asked his girlfriend._

"_I don't understand why I can skateboard and surf, but I can't snowboard!" she complained._

"_It's your first time on the slopes, it's okay. Don't worry I'll help you learn," Joe told her. _

"_I'm doomed for sure!" Lilly said. Joe feigned a look of hurt. Lilly giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'm just kidding." _

"_I thought so. Who wouldn't want tips from snowboard master Joe Jonas?" Joe asked cockily. Lilly scoffed. _

"_We'll see how much of a master you are. Now teach me!" Lilly commanded._

"_Alright, alright. So pushy," Joe muttered. He glided behind Lilly and placed his hands back onto her waist. _

"_Now make sure you keep you knees bent and your arms outstretched for balance," Joe instructed. Lilly did as she was told. "You have to carve down the mountain." Lilly turned her head and gave him a confused look._

"_Carve?"_

"_Go from side to side," Joe explained. "Lean into your turns. And stop on your heels."_

_Lilly nodded. "I want to try now."_

"_Are you sure you're ready?" Joe asked. Aw, he was such a concerned boyfriend. But this bothered Lilly._

"_Of course I am! I'm not a baby Joe," she snapped. Joe grinned. His headstrong little Lilly. God, he loved her._

"_Okay, but I'm going to go behind you, just in case," Joe said._

"_Whatever," she said with a roll of her eyes. Lilly situated herself at the top of the intermediate hill (She refused to do the bunny hill)._

"_Good Luck Lilly!" Miley called from behind the camera. _

_Lilly gave Miley a grin and took a deep breath. She hopped forward and soon she started slide down the hill. Her hands were outstretched and she kept her knees bent, just like Joe had instructed. Lilly smiled. She was doing it! She was actually snowboarding! As she began to pick up speed, Joe shouted, "Carve Lilly, carve! Don't go so fast!"_

_Lilly tried to turn, but to no triumph. She could hear Joe's cries from behind her to "Lean farther!" Lilly did as she was told, but a bit too hard. She veered sharply to the right and collided with Joe. The two fell with a thud into the snow and rolled a good three or four times before coming to a stop. Miley laughed hard from behind the camera, but when she noticed that none of them were moving she stopped. _

"_Oh shit! Nick!" she shouted. They went down the hill and stopped at the two. Their limbs were entangled, and they were covered in snow._

"_Owww," Lilly moaned._

"_Turn that thing off Miley!" Joe said as loudly as he could from underneath Lilly._

"_Sorry," Miley said. Then the screen went blank._

And that's how Lilly and Joe ended up with matching casts on the first day back from winter vacation.

Lilly laughed at their ridiculousness. She remembered that day perfectly. It had been so much fun, up until her little spill. It hadn't been her first broken bone, but it was Joe's. He had actually started crying. That's the reason he wanted Miley to stop recording. He had looked so good that day. His cheeks and the tip of his nose was a light shade of pink from the cold and the beanie pushed the tufts of hair down to frame his face so perfectly. And seeing him in the baggy snowboard pants was a nice contrast to the tight jeans he wore every other day. Not that she didn't enjoy his tight pants. The way they hugged his-

_Ring Ring_

Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by her ringing cell phone. She frowned and reached over to pick it up. Her frown deepened when she saw the caller id.

"Nick?" she said as she answered.

"Lilly! You actually answered your phone!" Nick said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"What's up with _you_? How are you doing? It's been too long since I heard your voice," Nick said.

"I'm better, thanks. Did Miley by any chance make you call me?" Lilly asked suspiciously.

"Um, no?" Nick answered, his voice going a few octaves higher than normal.

"That means yes," Lilly said.

"Sorry Lilly. You know she's worried about you. You're her best friend. She just wants to be there for you and for you to feel that you can talk to her," Nick explained.

"I know she means well, but she's kinda overwhelming at times, you know?" Lilly said.

"Oh I know. I dated her, remember?"

Lilly chuckled. "Yeah I remember. I do feel like talking now, but Miley's not here."

"I'm sure if you call her she'll come straight home," Nick reasoned.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Lilly said.

"Me? Why me?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. You're my friend too. And I guess I just need to talk to a guy," Lilly tried to explain.

"Oh okay. Well yeah of course you can come over," Nick said.

"Thanks so much Nick. I'll be there soon."

Nick sat on his couch watching a show on television while he waited for Lilly.

"Soon? Psh, I hung up with her over an hour ago. Where is she?" he thought to himself. Right on cue, the doorbell rang, signaling Lilly's arrival. Nick turned the TV off and pulled himself from the couch. He walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Lilly was standing on his doorstep. His eyes widened when he saw her.

He didn't know what to make of her. She looked frail, yet beautiful at the same time. She had put a bit of makeup on and her hair was slightly wavy. He figured she hadn't straightened it that day. She was wearing dark wash boot cut jeans and a yellow baby doll tank top. The yellow top made her hair seem blonder than it really was.

Remembering his manners, Nick greeted his friend with a big hug. "It's so nice to see you again Lilly."

"You too Nick," Lilly said, returning the hug. When they broke apart, Lilly stepped inside. They walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other. After a few awkward moments, Nick spoke.

"You look good Lilly." Nick immediately regretted saying those words as soon as they left his mouth. Lilly giggled.

"Thanks, but we both know I don't look as good as I used to before…" she trailed off.

"About that, Lilly I'm so, so sorry. I honestly did not know that Joe had a girlfriend. It's all my fault, I should've called him or something before," Nick said. Lilly shook her head.

"No Nick, it wasn't your fault at all. Don't put the blame on yourself. You can't help that you have an idiot brother," Lilly said. It was supposed to come out like a joke, light-heartedly. Instead it came out in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, but I pushed you into going to Wyckoff and I was saying how much Joe loves you and-"

"Nick stop," Lilly commanded. She placed her hand atop of his as she spoke. They stared at each other and then glanced down at their hands, before Lilly removed her hand and looked away. Her face was pained and she looked as if she might cry.

"Lilly…" Nick said, reaching out for her.

"I'm fine Nick," Lilly sniffed. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Nick sighed and fetched a tissue. When he returned, he handed it to Lilly, who took it graciously. She blew her nose in it and fought herself to stop crying. Where did these tears come from anyway? Hadn't she cried them all out?

Apparently not.

Nick sat beside Lilly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Shhh, Lilly everything will be fine," he whispered as he gently rubbed her back. It broke his heart to see her like this. Nothing seemed to go her way. He wished he could make everything go right for this girl for once.

"I just miss how everything used to be," Lilly said softly, as the tears continued to dampen Nick's shirt. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, back when you weren't so emo and weighed more than 95 pounds," Nick joked. Lilly chuckled softly.

"Definitely," she agreed. She gently pulled her head off of his shoulder and looked at him. "Thank you so much Nick. You always know how to make me smile and forget about my problems, even if it is only for a minute or two."

"No problem Lilly. As far as I'm concerned, it's Joe's loss," Nick said.

"You know, that's what everyone kept telling me, but I never believed them. But after hearing it from you, I'm actually starting to believe it," Lilly said.

"Good, because it's true. You're beautiful Lilly. Inside and out," Nick told her. Lilly grinned and kissed his cheek. As she was pulling away, she stopped. They were so close; their noses were almost touching. Lilly could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Conflict and Chaos were fitting descriptions of what was going on in her head. But she pushed them all aside and went with her heart instead.

She closed the gap between them and their lips met, shyly at first, but grew more confident with each passing second. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Nick's tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she immediately gave. As their mouths and tongues moved in unison, Lilly leaned backward, pulling Nick with her.

"Lilly," Nick moaned against her lips, beginning to pull away. Lilly held him to her.

"Please Nick. I need this. I need you," she pleaded. Nick took one look into her eyes and the desire in them was evident. He told her his answer by colliding his lips with hers with even more passion than before. Clothes began to fall.

Oh yeah, it was definitely Joe's loss.

* * *

**Don't hate me!! I really needed to do this to keep the story and the drama going. I thought it would be a nice twist. Besides right now Joe has Darsi, so Lilly needed someone too. You all said you felt bad for her depression so I gave her something to bring her out of depression. Besides, Nilly is so cute too!**

**Remember, this is a Loe story and they will meet again soon. Guaranteed.**

**Reviews would be grand!**

**XOXO**

**Deni**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

**Remember in chapter 15 (Joe's part) when I went back in time? But chapter 16 (Lilly's part) was in real time. Well now they are both at the same place, time-wise. Let me know if that confused anyone. Sorry if it did.**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! The only thing I own is Jonas Brothers 3D concert movie tickets. Yes, plural. And other various Jonas merch.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Third Person POV

Joe stepped out of his bedroom and walked downstairs. He almost turned back around when he saw Kevin in the kitchen as well. He still hadn't apologized for the nasty things he had said a few weeks ago. Yes, no apology for weeks. It made things a tad tense and awkward in the house.

Upon hearing footsteps, Kevin looked up from the French toast he was making. He caught Joe's eye for a quick second before returning his gaze to the bread in the pan. Joe wanted to run back upstairs, but he couldn't. He needed to apologize. He needed to be able to talk to his big brother again.

"Smells good," Joe managed to spit out. Kevin looked up at Joe again, surprised that he spoke to him.

"Thanks." Joe took a seat in one of the barstools and waited to see if Kevin would say anything else. He didn't. He just went about making the damn French toast.

Kevin layered four on top of one another and sat down at the kitchen table. Joe had wanted some too, they smelled so good, but Kevin didn't offer him any.

"Is there enough for me?" he asked.

"No." Joe frowned, but Kevin's behavior was to be expected. Joe had said some pretty hurtful things, things that weren't even true, and he had yet to say sorry. Joe sighed and ran his fingers through his thick hair. He got up from the barstool and joined Kevin at the table.

"Look, Kevin, about the things I said the other day…" Joe began. Kevin looked up from his plate and looked dubiously at his brother.

"The other day? Joe, that was weeks ago!" Kevin shot at him.

"Right," Joe sighed again. "I know. And I wanted to…to, uh…apologize." Kevin leaned back in his chair and cocked an eyebrow.

"For what?" Joe knew that Kevin wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"For the things I said to you," Joe said.

"Oh, for the things you said to me. Like how I don't know anything about love, or that no one likes me, or that the sole reason for my existence is just to be the guitarist in the Joe and Nick band. Those things?" Kevin spat with narrowed eyes. Joe winced. Had he really said those things? Having to hear Kevin repeat the words he had said was the worst punishment he could have received.

"Yeah, those things. I am so sorry Kevin. None of it was true. I was just confused and angry and I couldn't handle it all," Joe explained.

"That doesn't mean you had to take your aggression out on me! I was trying to help you Joe!" Kevin told him.

"I know you were. And I'm thanking you for that. You're right; I had no right to make you my target. I'm so sorry," Joe repeated. He searched Kevin's face for any sign of forgiveness. Kevin kept the same stony face.

Suddenly, Kevin lifted himself from his chair and walked over to the stove. He came back holding a plate of French toast. He set it down in front of Joe. Joe looked at it curiously before looking up at his brother.

"I actually made extra just in case you came to your senses and apologized," Kevin smiled.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Joe asked hopefully.

"You're forgiven," Kevin replied. Joe grinned widely. "Now eat those before they get cold."

"Yes, sir," Joe laughed as he shoved an entire piece into his mouth. Maybe it was because he had finally patched things up with Kevin, but today, the French toast tasted especially delicious. Things were beginning to look up for Joe.

If only he knew what was going on back in Malibu.

---

Lilly awoke the next morning and looked around. The room was very unfamiliar. She looked down and realized that there were arms wrapped around her. Boy's arms. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Nick Jonas peacefully sleeping on the pillow beside her. That's when the events from the past day came flooding back to her.

_Oh My God._

Lilly twisted out of Nick's arms and turned to face him. She was about to shake him awake, but before she did, she admired the way he looked while he was sleeping. His curly hair was even more of a mess, and a single curl dangled in front of his eye. His breathing was soft and even. His lips were slightly parted and Lilly had to restrain herself from kissing them. He looked so cute. Like a little boy.

Except he wasn't a little boy anymore. He had lost his virginity to Lilly the night before. Which means he wasn't pure. Which means he broke his vow. All because Lilly had a moment of complete and utter weakness. Lilly grabbed Nick's shoulders and shook him awake.

"Nick! Wake up!" she hollered. Nick mumbled something that couldn't have been English and pulled the covers over his head. Lilly huffed. She really didn't want to have to do this.

"Nick Jonas we just had sex!"

The covers flew off of Nick's face and he looked up at her. "Yeah, so?"

Lilly's mouth dropped open. "'Yeah, so?' Do you realize what you did? You broke your vow to purity! We aren't married, we aren't dating, we aren't even in love! What are you going to say when people find out? What if Joe finds out? Oh fuck, Joe!" Lilly began to break into hysterics. Nick sat up and took Lilly's face in his.

"Lilly. Lilly! Calm down, everything will be fine," he tried to comfort. Lilly looked at him, shocked.

"How are you so calm about this? Nick, you just had sex with your brother's ex-girlfriend! And, as I said before, we aren't in love or anything!" Lilly exclaimed. She began to panic again. Nick rolled his eyes and pulled Lilly's lips to his and gave her a long, slow kiss. When the kiss ended, Lilly kept her eyes closed.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"You really needed to calm down," Nick chuckled. Lilly opened her eyes and giggled with him.

"It kinda helped."

"Good," Nick became serious again. "I also did it because, well, I like you Lilly. A lot. No, we aren't married, or dating, or in love. But I wouldn't change how I lost my virginity."

Lilly stared at him, too shocked to say anything. Nick continued.

"You said you needed me last night, and I'm saying that I need you now."

Lilly had no idea how to respond to this. Nick had dropped a heavy load onto her and she didn't know how to handle it. He wanted to be with her. Like, be her boyfriend. Sure Nick was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met in her entire life, but what about Joe? A short while ago _he_ was the object of her desires. She would've done just about anything to get him back.

Even fly out to Wyckoff to get her heart broken. Again.

Joe had apparently moved on quite nicely, so why couldn't she? So it was with his younger brother, but who cares. So Lilly gave Nick his answer the same way he had given her her answer yesterday. She caught his lips with such fiery passion, it caught Nick by surprise. He quickly matched her passion and gently lowered himself on top of her.

---

Miley paced back in forth in the living room. Where in God's name was Lilly? She had tried to call her all last night and now today. She would never pick up. Miley even tried to call Nick, but he didn't answer either. She had called Oliver, but he said he hadn't heard from or seen Lilly. She couldn't have moved out, all of her stuff was still in the house. It was just the girl and the car that were missing. And now it was raining. It matched the way Miley was feeling perfectly.

Finally a car pulled into the driveway, the headlights shone into the room. Miley ran to the window and, hallelujah, it was Lilly. Miley met Lilly at the front door and stepped aside to allow the soaking Lilly to enter the house.

"Lilly! Thank goodness you're safe!" Miley said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Of course I'm safe Miley. Ow, can you please let go? I can't breathe," Lilly squeaked. Miley released her and looked at her square in the eye.

"Where were you? I was worried sick! I just came home from shopping yesterday and went to go check up on you and you weren't there! No note or anything. Just gone!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley relax. I just needed to get out of the house. I've been inside for a month. So I went to a friend's house," Lilly informed.

"And it was too hard to tell me that before? Or to answer my phone calls? Lilly, you were depressed last time I saw you and when I came home, you weren't there. I thought you went out and did something stupid!" Miley said, as her voice began to crack. Lilly sighed. She knew she was in the wrong. Miley was her best friend, she should have left her a note, just as Miley had done for her.

"Miley, I'm sorry I worried you. You didn't deserve that at all. Please don't cry," Lilly pleaded. She wrapped the brunette in her arms. Miley pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"You're all wet," she said softly. Lilly looked down at her rain-drenched sweatshirt and laughed. Miley giggled with her.

"You're right. Sorry about that," Lilly said.

"Listen, I forgive you okay? Only because you are my best friend and I'm just happy you didn't kill yourself or anything," Miley said.

"Thanks," Lilly grinned.

"Now you really need to get out of that sweatshirt before you catch a cold," Miley said as she reached toward Lilly. Lilly backed away.

"But I want to keep it on," she protested.

"Lilly, it's drenched. You can put a different one on," Miley said.

"I like this one," Lilly said, as she toyed with the hem. Miley looked at her curiously.

"Whose is that anyway? I thought you destroyed Joe's."

"I did. This is Ni- a friend's," Lilly said quickly. Miley crossed her arms over her chest and waited for her to elaborate.

"It's Nick's," Lilly finally admitted.

"As in, Nick Jonas?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded sheepishly. "So you were at Nick's house the entire time?"

"Yes," Lilly gulped.

"I called over at his place too, and he didn't pick up. Why? What were you guys doing?" Miley asked.

"Well, uh, we were…he was…um," Lilly struggled to find the right words. And that's when Miley noticed the little chain around Lilly's neck. The pendant was tucked inside of the sweatshirt. She reached up and pulled it out, praying to God it wasn't what she thought it was.

It was.

There, attached to the silver chain, was Nick's purity ring. Miley dropped her hands and gasped.

"Miley, it's not what you're thinking!" Lilly quickly defended herself.

"Oh, so you didn't ditch me yesterday and go to Nick's house? You didn't sleep with each other and that's not his fucking purity ring hanging around your neck?" Miley hissed.

"Miles, please-"

"How could you do that Lilly? What were you thinking?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would mind. You guys broke up so long ago…"

"What? You think I'm mad about that?! I could care less what Nick does with his life. I care about _you_ Lilly! And I care about your relationship with Joe. Nick is not going to ruin that! I won't let him!" Miley shouted.

"What relationship? There is no relationship between us! Joe's got his girl, and now I've got my boy. Don't you dare blame anything on Nick! He's been nothing but nice to me," Lilly shouted back.

"Nice? Lilly, he's taking you away from your true love! In time, you're just gonna end up even more miserable than ever," Miley spat.

"The only person that's making me miserable is you. Nick is my boyfriend now. I need him," Lilly argued.

"What you need is a slap in the face! Then you'll realize that this little 'thing' you have with Nick is not real. You're using him, Lilly. You need love from a Jonas, but you just got it from the closest one. The wrong one," Miley pressed. Lilly could feel her eyes well up with tears.

"If you honestly and truly still love Joe, you'll end things with Nick," Miley said softly, noticing Lilly's tears.

"But what if Joe doesn't need me? I can't wait around forever," Lilly whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"He does need you."

"You don't know for sure if Joe does. I do know that Nick does. He told me so. And I miss that feeing, of being wanted or needed," Lilly began to cry. Miley really wanted to be angry with Lilly, but she immediately softened upon seeing her best friend begin to sob. For the third time that day, the girls hugged.

"Lilly, you're always going to be needed. I will always need you here, to be my best friend," Miley told her.

"Thank you Miley," Lilly sniffed. After a few moments, the girls let go of one another. Lilly shivered.

"You really need to change into some dry clothes," Miley advised. Lilly nodded. She reluctantly pulled the sweatshirt off and handed it to Miley. "Why would you want to wear this anyway, it's baggy and it has a hole in it."

"I have a thing about boy's sweatshirts," Lilly shrugged. Miley smiled. "I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Alright," Miley said. Lilly headed towards her room.

"Oh, and Lilly?" Lilly turned towards Miley.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't give up on Joe. Not yet," Miley said. Lilly looked to the ground before nodding. She turned back towards the direction of her room.

It would be impossible to give up on Joe. He was in every single one of her thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry if I made Nick sound like a bad guy in this chapter. That was not my intent. Lilly got another sweatshirt! Not Joe's, but at least she got a sweatshirt from a Jonas. I would personally kill for one of those.**

**Reviews would be oh so lovely.**

**XOXO**

**Deni**

**P.S. Watch the Grammy's on Sunday!!**


	18. Chapter 18

****

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

**Things have been pretty CUHRAYZEE for me lately, so sorry for the longish wait for the repost. Happy now Emmy? ;-)**

**Disclaimer: ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I own nothing but some JB merch. Oh and Joe, who is currently chained to my bed. You didn't buy that, did you? Damn.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Third Person POV

It was a beautiful day in the park. The sky was clear and blue. The sun was shining down onto the earth, warming it to a perfect 80-degree day. The birds chirped melodies as they flew from tree to tree. The pond was a gentle green color and it was warm enough to dip your feet into. The children were all smiles as they played soccer, or tag, or whatever it was they were playing. Everything and everyone was perfectly content.

Except Joe.

Joe sat on a bench near the pond by his lonesome as he waited for Darsi to arrive. They were having a date today. He hated being alone. Technically, he wasn't alone; he had his thoughts to keep him company. But that's what he hated the most.

_I wonder what Lilly's doing right now._

_Would Lilly take me back if I apologized?_

_Lilly is so beautiful when she curls her hair._

_Did Lilly find someone else?_

_Lilly…_

Joe shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. That's what was going on inside of his head all of the time. It was like a recurring reality show inside of his mind that he couldn't turn off. Lilly 24/7. All Lilly, all the time. He shouldn't think about her. He should be thinking about Darsi.

Suddenly there were two warm hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" Joe almost said the L-word.

"Darsi?"

"Yep! You win a kiss," she replied as she came around the bench and sat down besides Joe. He turned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Nope, only about 10 minutes," Joe said.

"Good. So what do you have planned for our date?" Darsi asked. Joe didn't respond. He was staring at the pond with a blank expression on his face. "Um, Joe?" Joe snapped out of his latest thought and focused his attention back on Darsi.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what do you have planned for our date?" Darsi repeated.

"I figured we could walk around the park, enjoy the weather, and each other's company," Joe smirked. That's right Joe, smirk. Earn back those good boyfriend points. No one can resist your smirks.

"Sounds good," Darsi blushed. Point proven.

Joe took her hand and lifted her from the bench. They began to walk around the pond, in silence. After a bit, they came upon the kids playing tag.

"Aw, look at those kids! They're so cute. Tag used to be my favorite game to play with my friends," Darsi exclaimed. She looked to Joe, but he was looking elsewhere. Of course he had other things on his mind. "Joe!"

"Huh?"

"What's up with you? Is something wrong?" Darsi asked, a worried expression fixed upon her face.

"Nothing's up. I just have a lot on my mind, is all," Joe shrugged.

"Well, do you want to talk about anything?"

"No, it's alright. Thanks though," Joe said.

"Are you sure? Because I could help you with anything you need," Darsi offered, not giving up.

"_Just let it go!" _Joe screamed in his head. He looked around for a distraction or something that could change the subject to anything else but him. "Oh ice cream!" Joe shouted as he ran over to the vendor.

"What? Joe!" Darsi shouted after him. She sighed and made her way over to the ice cream man.

"You want anything?" Joe asked Darsi as she caught up to him.

"I'll take a Fudgsicle," she told him.

"And, one Fudgsicle," Joe repeated to the vendor. The man nodded and pulled the Fudgsicle out of the freezer, along with a Spongebob Popsicle for Joe. You know, the ones with bubblegum eyes?

"$3.50," the man said. Joe paid him and they moved on. They walked, again in silence. The only sound was the slurping of ice cream.

"Did I do something wrong Joe?" Darsi asked all of a sudden. Joe turned towards her.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"I don't know. You aren't here. Well, you're here, but your mind isn't. And then I try to talk to you or help you, and you won't let me," Darsi explained. Joe looked at her. She looked distraught. Her hazel eyes were filled with distress and she was biting her lip in confusion.

Joe felt horrible. Here he was with this great girl who genuinely cared for him, and he was acting like an ass. Instead of being a good boyfriend, he was thinking about his ex-girlfriend in Malibu who was probably hooking up with random guys.

Or not so random.

"I'm sorry babe. No, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't believe that you did for a second," Joe told her as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. It didn't look like Darsi believed what he was saying. Joe sighed. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. He needed to prove to her that he was telling the truth. In order to be a good boyfriend, he needed to get a certain blonde off of his mind. He thought he knew just how to do both of those things.

"Hey, do you want to go back to my place?"

---

"Is Kevin here?" Darsi asked they entered the condo.

"Nope, we got it all to ourselves," Joe answered. He pulled her to him and planted a long kiss on her lips. It got heated as Darsi wrapped her arms around his neck and Joe put his hands onto her hips.

"Let's go up to my room," Joe murmured between kisses. Darsi nodded and they went up the stairs.

Once they got to Joe's bedroom, Darsi sat on top of his bed. Joe took off his shoes and crawled onto of the bed beside her. He pulled her face towards his and they resumed where they had left off. Joe gently bit her bottom lip and Darsi's lips parting, granting his tongue entrance. He slowly rolled on top of her and kissed her harder. He nudged his knee between her thighs and they parted slightly. Joe's lips moved to her neck.

"Joe…," Darsi said. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her. Joe looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"This. It just doesn't feel right," she said. Joe blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I don't feel anything. From you. Like before, your mind isn't here," Darsi explained.

"Of course it's here. I want to prove to you that I care for you," Joe said.

"Joe, you don't have to break your vow to purity to prove to me you care. Besides, this isn't even about me and you know that," Darsi said. Joe frowned. He obviously wasn't catching on. "This is about Lilly."

Joe opened his mouth to say something but Darsi put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't deny it. I know you've been thinking about her all day. Even longer than that. I just didn't say anything before because I was hoping you'd get over her. But you didn't. I don't think you ever will," Darsi said, her eyes misting a little. Joe gaped at her. How did she know so much? Was he really that easy to read?

Joe sat up and took Darsi's hands in his. "I'm so sorry Darsi. I honestly tried to get over her, I did. It's just so hard."

"You don't have to apologize Joe. You can't help who you fall in love with. The heart has a mind of its own," Darsi said.

"How are you being so understanding?" Joe asked. This girl puzzled him. Darsi chuckled a little.

"Because I care about you. Who am I to stand in the way of your true love?"

Joe felt a lump for in his throat. Darsi was one of the most amazing girls he had ever met. He had felt horrible for leading her on, but it turns out, she had known about his feelings the entire time. Darsi didn't bitch, didn't slap him, didn't yell. She understood and stopped him from making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He swept her up into a giant hug and he felt her tears on his shirt.

"Please don't cry. You're an incredible person and any guy would be lucky to be with you," Joe whispered. Darsi gripped him tighter.

"Thank you," she said.

"We can still be friends, right?" Joe asked.

"Now it's starting to sound like a clichéd break up," Darsi chuckled. Joe smiled weakly.

"I'm serious. I want to keep you in my life," Joe said.

"Of course Joe. We'll always be friends," Darsi replied softly. They hugged again and Darsi got off of the bed. She wiped her eyes and smoothed her skirt. She turned back towards Joe, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Go get her, you idiot," Darsi giggled. "Don't let her get away this time."

It was official. Darsi was the best girl in the world. Except, of course, for his girl. Lilly. And this time, he had no intention of losing her.

---

"I win again!" Lilly squealed. She held her guitar controller in the air victoriously.

"Ugh, how are still so good at this game?" Nick asked.

"It's skill. That and the fact that you suck at this game," Lilly said sardonically.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, sucking at video games must run in your family. Kevin could never beat me and neither could Joe," Lilly giggled. Her giggles faded upon saying Joe's name. His face flashed across her mind, his gorgeous face. The corners of her mouth turned up into a somewhat grin. She wondered what he was doing at that moment. She wondered if he was with Daisy or whatever her name was. Her smile vanished at the thought of them together.

Nick watched Lilly's face change as the different emotions washed in and out of her. Smile, frown, smile, frown. It was kind of funny. Lilly broke out of her daze when she heard peals of laughter coming from the couch. She turned and saw that the curly haired boy was laughing at her.

"Do I amuse you?" Lilly asked, petulantly.

"Yeah, you do," Nick laughed. Lilly crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for his laughter to subside. However this action just made Nick laugh harder.

"Ugh! Am I gonna have to shut you up?" Lilly threatened. Nick's laughter died away a little.

"Please do," he replied. Lilly unfolded her arms and sauntered over to his place on the couch. She straddled herself on top of him and pressed her lips to his. Nick moaned and placed his hands on her waist. The game was forgotten as the kiss turned into a full on make out session.

Things got so heated that they didn't hear the front door open. Neither one of them heard the footsteps coming towards them. Of course he had to come right at that moment and catch the scene that was playing on the couch.

"What the fuck?!"

Surprise, surprise. Joe's back.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Given the circumstances, the next chapter will most likely be pretty intense.**

**Reviews are not mandatory, but highly encouraged.**

**XOXO**

**Deni**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day! Any of you readers have a valentine?! Besides a Jonas Brother of course because, DUH! That's a given haha.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Blah! I don't really care for this chapter so it almost pains me to repost it. Oh well. Maybe you girls (and guys??) will like it!**

**Warning: This chapter contains many swear words, so if you're against that...sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Must we really go over this every single chapter? ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Third Person POV:

The scene that was unfolding in front of his very eyes was sickening. Gut wrenching. Stomach turning. Either way you put it, it still had the same effect over him.

At first he thought he had just walked in on his brother with some random bimbo. But once he got a closer look, he realized that this wasn't so. That wasn't just some bimbo. It was Lilly.

It was Lilly who was straddling Nick. It was Lilly who was sucking on Nick's neck. It was Lilly's name that Nick was moaning.

"What the fuck?!"

The two quickly pulled apart from each other after hearing that all too familiar voice. Their eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights. Lilly scrambled off of Nick's lap and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Joe-" Nick began. Joe had been staring at the two in shock, but upon hearing his brother's voice, his surprise quickly turned to rage. Nick and Lilly could both see the change easily. The change was like flipping a light switch.

His entire body tensed and his eyes were wild. They clouded over until they were just two black spots. His knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists, turning white at the pressure. His nostrils flared as his breathing quickened.

This sight alone was enough to scare anyone shitless. And Lilly and Nick were no exception.

"What the hell is going on here?" Joe roared as he began to advance towards the two. Nick stood up.

"Joe, let me explain-" Nick started again.

"Explain? How the fuck can you explain why you're making out with the girl that I love?" Joe yelled. Lilly winced at the words, but still couldn't find her voice.

"Joe, please, I'm sorry! I thought you had moved on! I really didn't think you'd mind," Nick stated hastily. That last statement set the Joe bomb off. He never, ever thought he would do what he was about to do.

He pulled his fist back and sent it flying forward. It met Nick's jaw with a crack, and he fell back onto the couch.

"Of course I mind! I fly all of the way back here to find _her_ kissing my brother?! How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?" Joe shouted as he hovered over Nick, prepared to give him more.

Lilly had been huddled in the corner watching the horrifying event in front of her. But when she saw Joe getting ready to strike Nick again, she decided she needed to intervene.

"Joe stop!" she screamed as she flung herself in between the two boys. And that's when Joe noticed it. There, hanging around Lilly's neck, was a silver purity ring. His eyes darted over to Nick's finger, in search of his ring. Instead, all he saw was the white skin wear the ring used to lie.

Joe had had enough of this. He was fed up with the both of them. He took one final look Lilly, shook his head, and made his way towards the door. Lilly looked on as Joe was leaving, again. He was not going to get away that easy this time. She bounded over towards the door after him, leaving a bewildered Nick in her wake. She raced out of the house and saw Joe making his way towards his car.

"Joe, wait!" she called out. Joe quickened his pace upon hearing her voice. Lilly caught up to him right as he was shutting his door. She reached up and grabbed the door, stopping it from closing. "We need to talk Joe."

"No," Joe fumed. He wanted, no _needed_, to get away.

"Get out of the car Joe," Lilly pleaded.

"No."

"Oh, so you're just going to run away from your problems? Again? That's just so typical of you, Joe. Never man enough to face your predicaments head on," Lilly spat. Joe sat in the front seat, never meeting Lilly's eyes, as her words sunk in. "You know what? Fine, go. Do what you do best. But if you leave, don't you ever, ever, come back again," Lilly hissed as she slammed his door shut. Tears were stinging her eyes, but she had no idea why. Joe was acting like the idiot; she did nothing wrong.

Right?

Joe sat in the driver's seat, pondering what Lilly had said. Did he really always run from his troubles? Was Joe Jonas really a coward? No, he couldn't be. He always had legitimate reasons to run.

Right?

Joe looked up, expecting the long driveway to be empty. To his surprise, Lilly was still standing there, her back towards him. He sighed, it was now or never. He opened the car door slowly and stepped out.

"Lilly?" he called out to her, but she didn't turn around.

"What do you want Joe?" she asked softly.

"You said we needed to talk so let's talk," Joe said. Lilly whirled around.

"Okay Joe, let's talk. Let's start with you explaining why the hell you punched your brother in the face!" Lilly exclaimed. Joe's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me? I think you should explain to me why you had sex with my brother!" Joe yelled. Lilly's hand instinctively flew up to toy with the silver band dangling from the chain around her neck. She never would have worn it if she had known Joe was going to show up.

"You want to know why?" Joe nodded. "Because he was there for me when you weren't!" she shot back. Joe stiffened and looked towards the ground. "I went to Wyckoff to claim my love for you. But then that girl came in and you said she was your girlfriend. That tore me apart, Joe!" Lilly said, her eyes welling up with tears. Joe frowned and kept his gaze on the ground. "I was depressed for _months_. Nick made me feel better again. Like I was wanted. You had Daisy, so I needed someone too."

"Darsi," Joe said.

"What?"

"Her name is Darsi," Joe repeated.

"Oh, sorry," Lilly said, rolling her eyes. Joe glared at Lilly.

"You know what Lilly? Darsi was a great girl. She was awesome in practically every way possible," Joe said angrily.

"Then why aren't you with her now?" Lilly fired back.

"Because I'm not in love with her!" Joe shouted. It was Lilly's turn to look at the ground. It was silent for a little while, neither one of them daring to say a word. Finally Joe spoke. "Just tell me one thing. Why did you move on with my brother?"

Miley's words began to fill Lilly's brain. _"You need love from a Jonas, but you just got it from the closest one."_ Lilly hated to admit it, but Miley was right. She didn't love Nick. She was using him. Realizing what she was doing made Lilly's tears spill over. She really was a terrible person. She used a sweet guy, gave him false beliefs, and hurt Joe in the process. She quickly turned around. She didn't want Joe to see her cry.

Joe just stood there, staring at her, as her shoulders gently shook from her sobs. He didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to just wrap her up in his arms and kiss away her tears, but that wouldn't be appropriate. They weren't exactly on that friendly of terms yet. And besides, she still hadn't answered the question as to why she did the one thing that tore his heart in two.

Lilly contemplated her answer to Joe's question. Well, she knew her answer, but she didn't know how to explain it without sounding like a completely heartless bitch. She managed to get her sobs to subside before she spoke.

"There were a lot of things going through my mind that day. All of it was about you. I missed you so much Joe and I just felt so empty without you. I desperately needed love and Nick was just there and…" Lilly trailed off. "God it sounds so fucked up when I say it out loud," Lilly laughed bitterly.

"Did you really have to go that far though? Did you really need to sleep with him?" Joe asked. Lilly swallowed the lump that was making yet another appearance in her throat.

"I honestly don't know what came over me. We were just so caught up in the moment and I had all of these emotions and thoughts of you swirling around in my head…I don't know. It just happened. God, I'm such a slut," Lilly cried. Her hands covered her face as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Joe grabbed a hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Her hands lowered as he tipped her chin up so their eyes met.

"You, Lilly Truscott, are not a slut. Don't ever say that about yourself," Joe told her. He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Well it's true," Lilly sniffed. Joe shook his head.

"No, it's not. Truth is, the same type of situation happened between me and Darsi," Joe admitted.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to hear," Lilly muttered.

"We didn't actually go all the way though. She stopped me," Joe said as he held his left hand up for proof.

"Why'd she do that?" Lilly asked.

"Because she saw right through me. And all she saw was thoughts and feelings for you. So she told me to come here," Joe explained. Lilly sighed.

"Wow she really is a great girl," she said.

"Yeah she is," Joe agreed. "And so are you. You just have bad judgment."

Lilly looked up at him, beyond confused and guilty. "Why are you being so nice to me? After all that I've done…"

"We've both made some big mistakes in our life, Lilly. My biggest was letting you go," he said softly. Lilly couldn't take this any longer. The guilt was eating her alive.

"Joe, I slept with you brother! You were a monster in there and punched Nick just a few minutes ago! Now all of a sudden you're calm. And you still want to be with me! I just don't get it Joe!" she said, exasperated. Joe winced after hearing the beginning.

"I don't get it either Lilly. If I was in this situation with any other girl, I would just turn around and leave her in a heartbeat. But with you…it's different. I know I should hate you right now, but I don't!" Joe said, matching Lilly's exasperation. Silence followed Joe's speech as he waited for her to respond. She didn't. Joe spoke instead. "I guess it's true what they say."

"And what's that?" Lilly asked.

"Love makes you act in strange ways."

With that, Joe cupped her face in his hands and closed the distance between them. His lips found hers with a delicate kiss. When Lilly didn't object, his kisses became more passionate.

"This. Is. So. Wrong." Lilly said between kisses.

"Then stop me," Joe whispered before covering her mouth once again with his own. Lilly really did want to stop him, due to all of the events that had happened that day. But Joe's kisses were intoxicating. Her entire brain clouded as the bad judgment thing Joe had mentioned was in full force. After another minute, Lilly finally summoned enough will power and sense to push him away.

"We shouldn't do this," she whispered. "Not now."

"I'm sorry. I've just wanted to do that for so long," Joe apologized.

"Me too," Lilly admitted. Joe smiled. "But you and I both know that this isn't the time or place to do it."

"Yeah, you're right. So how does tomorrow at your place sound?" Joe joked. Just one of Lilly's kisses was all it took for his goofy behavior to return. She gave him a look. "I know, I know. Not the time or place."

"Right. Because Nick is right inside and…" Lilly's voice trailed off as she looked towards the front window of the house. She saw the curtains swish closed, but not before she saw a look of hurt framed by a mass of curls.

Shit. Right when she thought her problems were being solved.

* * *

**Well...whaddaya think?**

**Reviews would make me happy! It's scientifically proven!**

_**XOXO**_

**Deni**


	20. Chapter 20

**Many thanks to those who reviewed! I loved reading them! I must say, I'm very surprised-slash-happy that this story has passed the one hundred review mark! And this is the SECOND TIME I've posted it! It's truly amazing, thank you!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this final chapter posted! I've been uber busy with school and then fanfiction was acting all weird on me. Anyway, enough of my reasons (excuses?). On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm trying to think of a witty saying, but sadly, I can't. I guess I lack the 'clever disclaimer' part of my brain. I don't own anything! ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Third Person POV

Lilly sighed as Nick's head disappeared from view. She turned back towards Joe and extracted herself from his arms.

"I should probably talk to him," Lilly said. Joe pursed his lips and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, okay," he said.

"You know, you two should probably talk to each other as well," Lilly suggested. Joe scoffed.

"And why in the world would I want to talk to him?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe to apologize?" Lilly said.

"Me? Why should I apologize? He's the one who stabbed me in the back!" Joe said incredulously.

"Well you punched him! And how can you be mad at him, but not be mad at me?" Lilly said, her voice rising faintly. Joe's face hardened.

"He took advantage of you when you were hurt. He should have known better," Joe snapped.

Lilly's mouth dropped open in anger and disbelief. She was fully prepared to retort and yell at Joe about how wrong he was, but instead, she wiped the emotion from her face. She took a deep breath before looking up into his eyes. "Joseph, if you can't forgive your brother, who is at equal fault with me, and apologize, then we can't be together." She waited for him to respond, but all he did was advert his gaze to the ground. She sighed and turned towards the front door.

"Lilly, wait!" Joe called out. She turned around sharply and raised her hand to stop him.

"Save it Joe. Don't talk to me until you patch things up with Nick," she said. She didn't wait for his reply. She had other things to deal with. She walked towards the front door and let herself in.

"Nick?" she called out. Lilly looked around, searching for the curly top. She finally came upon his bedroom door. It was partway open. She peered in and saw Nick sitting at the edge of his bed, his back facing her. She gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Go away Lilly," he said quietly. Lilly looked down at her feet, completely ashamed of herself. "_How did I become such a monster?"_ She turned to go, but then stopped herself. No, she wasn't going to leave him like this. She needed to make things right. Or better at least.

Lilly slipped into the room and sat down next to Nick on the bed. "I thought I told you to go away," Nick said, turning his head away from her.

"I will go away Nick, just as soon as I say what I need to say," Lilly told him. She took Nick's silence as her cue to continue. "Nick, I'm really sorry that you saw what happened out there. I didn't even plan for it to happen, it just…did," Lilly apologized. Nick remained silent. "The truth is…I guess I never stopped loving Joe."

Nick shot off the bed and faced Lilly, anger and hurt set into his features. "So what was I? Just your little toy? Your play thing? I gave you my virginity Lilly! And you…you used me," Nick accused.

Lilly could feel the tears pricking her eyes. This guy was in pain and it was all her fault. "Please Nick, you know it wasn't like that," Lilly said, her voice breaking.

"It was exactly like that Lilly! I picked up the pieces and put you back together when you were broken. You acted like you cared about me, but the whole time it's been a lie!" Nick yelled.

"It was not! I've always cared about you Nick, and I always will," Lilly tried to convince him.

"Oh yeah? Then why would you do this to me?" Nick asked, his voice dropping in volume. His sad eyes had returned.

Lilly felt the tears falling against her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Nick. I was just so upset and you were there for me. You made me feel like myself again. Your care and acceptance blinded me and made me think that this was what's right," Lilly cried.

Nick looked down, feeling his own tears flooding his eyes. "So Joe is what's right?" he asked.

Lilly nodded slowly. "Yes. It's always been Joe."

Nick nodded as he tried to wrap his brain around it all. "I guess I kind of knew all along," he admitted.

"What?" Lilly asked, confused. Nick sighed and took his place next to Lilly on the bed.

"Yeah, I could see that something was off inside you. I just tried to convince myself that I was wrong, that I was all you needed," he said sadly.

"Oh, Nick," Lilly said as she pulled him into her arms in a comforting hug. "My feelings of care and compassion for you were never artificial. You are and will always be my confidant. My rock. And I'll always love you for that," she whispered into his hair. Nick smiled.

"You too, Lilly," he whispered back. Lilly smiled too as she squeezed him tighter. Things were finally going back to normal.

Well, normal for Lilly Truscott.

---

Joe awoke the next morning with a massive headache. After Lilly had walked away from him on Nick's driveway, he drove himself to the nearest bar and had more than one drink too many. Since he hardly drank, he didn't know his limit. He honestly didn't want to drink, but the pressures were weighing down too hard on him. There was the apology to Nick, the fear of being denied forgiveness, and of course, Lilly. He could not lose her again. Especially over his pride.

No, he had to apologize to Nick as soon as possible. Like, today. Now. He hopped out of the bed and crossed the hotel room to the window. As soon as he opened it, he wished he hadn't. The bright sunlight filled the room, making his head sting. He quickly closed his eyes and the curtains after. He stepped away from the window and headed into the bathroom. After his shower, he quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed his keys, and went to his car.

Joe arrived at Nick's house twenty minutes later. He pulled the key from the ignition, but didn't get out of the car. He still had no idea as to how he was going to apologize to Nick. Sure he had mustered up the courage to apologize to Kevin, but he hadn't punched Kevin.

"Ugh, he is never going to forgive me!" Joe groaned aloud. He nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. His foot tapped a mile a minute on the floor of the car. After a few more minutes of nervous fidgeting, Joe finally stepped out of the car. He walked up to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened a crack and Nick appeared. "Yeah?"

"Hey Nick," Joe said with an awkward wave.

"What do you want Joe?" Nick asked a bit harshly.

"I just came to apologize for, you know, what…what happened yesterday," Joe answered. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really," Joe said. Nick hesitated before pulling the door all of the way open, granting Joe entrance. He walked inside and the two brothers sat around the kitchen table in uncomfortable silence.

"Well?" Nick finally blurted out. Joe looked at him, startled.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, right. Apologize. Because that's what I came here to do," Joe said lamely. Nick looked at him expectantly. Joe noticed this and swallowed unsteadily. Why was apologizing so hard for him? Was it the fear of getting into another violent argument with his little brother?

"Nick, I'm…s-sorry," Joe stuttered. "I honestly don't know what got into me and made me act that way."

"Jealousy. Anger. Fear," Nick listed.

"What?"

"You were jealous that Lilly was kissing me, angry at me for kissing Lilly, and afraid that you had lost the love of your life," Nick clarified. Joe stared at him for a few seconds, yet again amazed by how well he could read people.

"Yeah, dude, but still it's no excuse for attacking you," Joe said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Just a little blood, but it's okay now. I lived," Nick shrugged.

"I'm so sorry," Joe repeated, really meaning it. Nick shrugged again.

"Truth is, I probably would've done the same thing if the situation were reversed," he admitted. Joe chuckled lightly.

"So am I forgiven?" Joe asked. Nick chewed the inside of his cheek in thought.

"Will it ever happen again?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Joe.

"I hope not," he laughed.

"Then I guess you're forgiven," Nick said. They bumped fists before Joe grabbed and held Nick to him, giving him one of the most bone crushing hugs of his life.

"Can't…breathe," Nick mumbled from against Joe's chest.

"Sorry about that," Joe said as he released him. The two brothers smiled at each other.

"You know, she really is in love with you Joe. I'm still trying to figure out why though," Nick laughed.

"Yeah," Joe said, "Me too."

---

"What kind of sandwich do you want?" Miley asked.

"Turkey please," Lilly replied from her place on the barstool.

"Okay," Miley said. "So do you think Joe will apologize to Nick?" she asked as she slathered some mayonnaise on the bread. Lilly had told her everything that happened the day before.

"Well if he loves me as much as you say he does, then yes, I think he will," Lilly answered matter-of-factly.

"How long do you think it will take him to do so?" Miley wondered, layering slices of turkey as she spoke.

"Ugh, knowing Joe it will probably be weeks, maybe even months, for him to apologize," Lilly said with a roll of her eyes. Miley gave her a sad smile and then went back to her sandwich making. She peeled some lettuce from the head and sliced a bright red tomato. She added it to the sandwich and then set the plate in front of Lilly. Something in the doorway caught her eye.

"Or maybe it will be sooner than you think," Miley said slyly. Lilly shrugged and picked up her sandwich. Suddenly the door opened and closed again. Lilly turned to see who it was and dropped her sandwich when she did. Miley smiled at this and wordlessly slipped upstairs.

Lilly got off of the barstool and stared at him in disbelief. Had he really patched things up with Nick this quickly? Joe stared at Lilly as well, his love-stricken heart beating out of his chest.

"Joe?"

"Lilly…"

No other words needed to be said. They ran towards each other and their lips became one. Joe's arms snaked around her waist and Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck, as they gave each other the most passionate kiss of their lives.

This...this was what's right.

---

_Lilly looked around in fright. Where was she? Had could she get out of here? And what was that noise she heard coming from just a few feet behind her?_

_It was all darkness. That and trees. Lots and lots of trees. She was trapped running through a forest that was so dense, it seemed as if it would never open. She wandered around aimlessly, desperately searching for light. And that's when she saw it. There, just a quarter of a mile ahead of her, was a small yellow dot. She ran towards it. Faster and faster until she felt like she was flying. As she ran, the dot got larger and larger until finally she burst through the thicket into the bright sunlight._

_Lilly looked around in awe. She was standing in a field full of flowers of all colors. It was reminiscent of the field in "The Wizard of Oz". It was beautiful. Then her eyes came upon an even more magnificent sight. Standing in the middle of the field was Joseph._

_A grin broke out onto his face when he saw her looking at him. Lilly ran towards him and jumped on him, causing them both to fall to the ground. They laughed together in the midst of all of the fragrant flowers._

"_Took you long enough," Joe teased. "I've been waiting awhile." _

_"Well I'm here now," Lilly said as she flipped over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "Don't spoil the moment."_

"_Sorry love, you know how impatient I can be," Joe said. Lilly nodded and giggled before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Joe gave her a puppy dog pout. "That's all?"_

_Lilly giggled again and turned back over onto her back. She nestled against his side and laid her head on his chest. They looked up at the clear, blue sky and basked in the sunlight, taking in this perfect moment, with their perfect other half._

"_I love you Joe," Lilly said as she slipped her arm over his stomach._

"_I love you too Lilly," Joe said as he kissed her head._

---

Lilly and Joe laid soundly asleep in bed, a smile playing on each other their lips as they cuddled their loved one. Lilly was unaware that Joe was having the same dream she was. She was just glad that she was actually having a dream and not a nightmare, which would have her bolting awake in the wee hours of the morning.

No, this dream was far from a nightmare. It was a sign of the life ahead of her with Joe. The dream life. One that Lilly hoped would last forever.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know the dream was kinda cheesy, but it was supposed to be symbolic and whatnot. **

**Okay I'm so excited I don't think I can keep it to myself anymore! Even though no one probably could care less...haha. But I'm going to VEGAS!! Again! I'm leavign right after graduation and I couldn't be more thrilled. I LOVE that place more than anything. It's wicked fun. Eep!**

**Be safe. Keep it real. Review.**

**Deni**


	21. Epilogue

**Woo the epilogue! It should've been posted days ago, but meh. People get busy!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE CHARACTERS!! Sadly the status of my ownage of the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana never changed throughout the entire story. Shocking, I know.**

* * *

Epilogue

Third Person POV:

It was official. Lilly Truscott had the fairy tale life. Starting the very day she got back together with Joe. It had been six months since they had reunited and became a couple again. They had quickly become just like they were when they were teenagers; giggling all of the time, pulling harmless pranks on each other, and publicly displaying their affection everywhere they went. It was only a matter of time before Joe proposed.

It had been on the eve of her 23rd birthday. Joe had cooked her dinner and even dressed up. And after seeing Joe nervously fidgeting and sweating all evening, Lilly knew something was up. She knew he was proposing to her, but she acted very surprised, for his sake.

The wedding had ended about two hours earlier. It was more than anything either of them could have asked for. It was the dream wedding. All of their friends and family were crying as the two professed their undying love and devotion to the other. But all Lilly saw was Joe, and all Joe saw was Lilly.

Lilly sighed happily as she gazed at all of the people she cared about swing around on the dance floor. Miley, her best friend and maid of honor, twirled around with Oliver, her other best friend. Kevin Jonas Sr. was dancing with her grandma and her father was dancing with Denise Jonas. She was very relieved that her dad had finally accepted Joe. Lilly looked at the rest of the dancing couples and noticed Kevin and Darsi among them. Who knew they would turn out an item? Lilly also spotted Matt and Justin dancing together.

But perhaps the best pair of dancers Lilly noticed was Joe and her mother. She smiled at the sight. Joe tried to lead her, but her mother always ended up in control. Joe could hardly keep up.

Like mother like daughter.

"Hey Lilly, may I have this dance?" a voice asked. Lilly broke her gaze from Joe and her mom to see who the voice belonged to. She immediately smiled when she saw Nick's face grinning back at her.

"Absolutely," she said, extending her hand. Nick pulled her up and led her to the dance floor. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck as a slow song began. Nick gently placed his hands on her waist.

"I'm really happy everything worked out between you and Joe, Lilly. You two deserve each other," Nick said.

"Thank you Nick," Lilly said, a smile never leaving her face. "I'm glad you found the right person for you too." Lilly nodded over to where a silhouette was sitting at a table near the dance floor. You see, Nick Jonas turned out to be gay as well.

Only kidding!

The silhouette was actually a petite girl, with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, Josie's great. In fact, I think she might be the one," Nick said, the love evident in his eyes as he spoke about his girlfriend. Lilly looked at him, her eyes widening.

"Wow Nick! That's great! I mean, are you sure? You've only been dating her for five months," Lilly pointed out.

"I'm sure. I've never felt this way about a girl. Ever. Not even about you," Nick joked. Lilly laughed.

"I think I'll be okay," she giggled. "But if you're sure you're sure, then I say go for it. She's a sweet girl."

"Yeah she is. I can't explain it, but I get butterflies when I see her. She makes me so happy. You should know what I'm talking about," Nick said, a knowing look in his eyes. Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

Right on cue, Joe walked up to the pair.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

"Of course bro," Nick said. Lilly gave Nick a squeeze before letting go. After he had walked away to get Josie, Lilly wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Should I be worried about the two of you?" Joe asked jokingly. Lilly pretended to think about it a little bit before shaking her head.

"Nah, I don't think you have anything to be worried about," Lilly told him. Joe smirked and leaned down to press his lips against hers. Lilly placed her hand on the side of his face and deepened the kiss. She arched her back into him, anything to get closer, causing Joe to groan. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You know you're going to have to stop that if you want me to have patience and wait until we get to Australia," Joe whispered.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot that one of us has yet to be devirginized," Lilly teased. The look on Joe's face was priceless after that remark and Lilly couldn't help but laugh. Once her laughter resided, Lilly brought her lips to his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," she whispered, her voice husky. Joe's eyes widened.

Damn she was sexy.

"What do you say we leave for Australia right now?" Joe asked. He couldn't resist her much longer. Lilly donned the Joe smirk.

"I say let's go."

With that, they intertwined their fingers and ran out of the building, leaving everything else behind. They were fully ready to begin the rest of their lives together, as Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

And to think, Lilly thought dreams were reserved for sleeping, merely fantasy.

Silly girl.

* * *

**THE END**

**Thanks for sticking through it with me, whether it was your first or second time reading it. It's been fun!**

**One final question: How flippin' awesome are your seats for the Jonas concert?! Tell me about them!**

**XOXO**

**hoLLywOOdgrrl & Deni (same person but...whatever. haha)**


End file.
